Secrets of a Traitor
by Miss Starfire
Summary: Robin is acting strangely and Red X is back. Not exactly what you are thinking. How far would Red X's love take him to save Starfire? If you like twisted plots read and enjoy. CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION.
1. Prologue

**NOTE 6/3/13:** This story is undergoing some major rewriting because, let's face it: the writing SUCKS! That being said, you may want to follow the story for now, and not read it until it has been cleaned up. Since I expect the franchise to be revived thanks to _Teen Titans Go,_ I will dedicate some time improving the reading experience of this story, just for you.

Thank you for your patience.

**SUMMARY:** What happens when Robin is acting strangely and what does Slade have to do with his behavior? Red X is back and is not what you think! Are the Titans finally defeated? They have definitely met their match!

**A/N:** Please read using the ½ screen mode here in FF. The layout has been optimized for this particular view setting.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Titans, I just love them!

* * *

**Secrets of a Traitor**  
Prologue

The battlefield was not an appealing scene. The surrounding buildings had been reduced to shambles, their remaining debris scattered on the street. Vehicles were wrecked, haphazardly piled on top of other cars or walls, their alarms sounding non-stop.

From a tall, nearby skyscraper, a young man analyzed the incredible sight, priding himself on what he had accomplished. The scene was a mess; one that no doubt would take weeks to clean up. However, his greater source of happiness came from seeing the five injured youngsters on the ground; he had defeated them all by himself.

His eyes first landed on Raven. She was not wearing her trademark cloak anymore as he had made sure that she could not hide from him by shredding it to pieces. He had wanted to see her frightened face when he was fighting her, and he had done just that, enjoying every minute of it.

He then focused on Cyborg –or what was left of him. One of his arms was missing, his mechanical eye was shattered, and his battery was running out. His loosened arm was a couple of feet from where he lay, motionless and useless. That was where the bystander had thrown it after using the sonic cannon against Cyborg.

"_You have built a great weapon. Too bad it will be used against you."_ The Titans' attacker had said to Cyborg before directly shooting at the member of the team.

The next fallen Titan was Beast Boy. Their enemy had created a special device to prevent the shape-shifter from using his gift. Given that this was Beast Boy's primary means of attack, his defeat had been an easy achievement. In fact, their attacker considered it a waste of his time.

The young boy's eyes then turned to the opposite direction, concentrating on Starfire's limp form. Her armbands were missing, and a good chunk of her hair was shorter than the rest, having cut it himself during their fight.

"_If I cannot have you, I'll at least take a souvenir with me!" _he had told her before chopping off her mane.

Finally, next to the alien he saw Robin. The Boy Wonder had tried catching her before she fell, but while running towards her, their enemy had attacked him. Robin had already been exhausted by the time he attempted to save the Tamaranian, but alas, had wanted to use the last of his strength to protect her.

His effort had been in vain, however, and he had not been able to reach her in time. During their last moments of consciousness, he had extended his hand to meet hers, but they had both fainted before even getting close to the other's hand. Their attacker was particularly pleased about this fact. He had _not_ and still _did not_ want Robin near her, ever again. She was for him to keep, and Robin had no choice but to die.

Their attacker had been waiting for any signs of life coming from the Titans for quite some time. The longer he waited, the more convinced he became that his job was in fact done.

_They have been unconscious for a while; they are not as strong as they thought they were, _their enemy thought as he grinned. Their enemy, the man that had defeated the Titans, the man watching them from the roof, was none other than Red X.

* * *

**A/N:** How did all this happen? Want to know? Keep reading and keep in touch. More chapters will be coming soon


	2. Appearances

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…too bad!

**NOTE:** The following chapters take place weeks before the first chapter. Sorry I am going backwards…Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

Appearances

The huge T.V was on and displayed a video game. As always, BB and Cyborg were playing against each other, to prove who was better. Raven was in a corner, meditating…sort of, it was hard to concentrate while these two were yelling at the top of their lungs. Robin was, against his will, playing cards with Starfire on a table on the other side of the room. He wanted to be in his room, tracking clues to find who Slade was and what he wanted. After what had happened with him being Slade's apprentice, he had a long way to regain the other Titans' trust. Being away from his room and hanging out with them was part of the deal. Finally, one of the playing Titans won.

-"I am _the_ MASTER!"-BB yelled while running around a defeated Cyborg

-"That ain't fair!…You cheated!"-Cyborg yelled back

-"Did not!"-BB said.

-"Did too!"-Cyborg said

-"Look, pal. I won fair and square…I am better than you!"-BB said while pointing his finger to Cyborg

-"You better not point your green finger at me!"-Cyborg said and lifted BB by his finger with two of his.

BB tried to set himself loose from Cyborg who was smiling. BB changed into different animals but none seem to work. After changing he realized what to do and regained his human form.

"BUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPP"

BB burped and Cyborg's face turned green. He let BB loose and BB started laughing and pounding his feet and fists on the floor.

-"Now who's green?"-BB asked in between laughs

-"You little…at least you could have not smelled like tofu!"-Cyborg said

-"That's all I eat!"-BB yelled

-"I know, you CHEATER!"-Cyborg said

-"Am not!"-BB said

-"Yeah, you are!"-Cyborg said

-"Who cares?…stop the yelling"-Raven said in her normally monotone voice

-"I DO!"-Both BB and Cyborg said

-"Whatever!"-Raven said while returning to her room

-"I demand a rematch!"-Cyborg said

-"Anytime, tin man!"-BB said…and then the alarm went off

The Titans looked at the computer's screen and saw the location of the disturbance. It was a bank robbery, no big. They all got ready and left to where the robbery was. Cyborg and Raven took the T-car. Beast boy turned into an eagle and flown to the scene. Starfire was going to join BB but Robin asked her to join him and she got on his R-cycle. After a few minutes the Titans arrived at the bank.

-"This is it! Get them!…Titans…GO!"-Robin yelled.

The Titans went ahead and started betting the crap out of the busted bank robbers. This was an easy job for them. Raven had stopped the car on which the robbers had tried to escape. Cyborg was taking the money out. BB was scaring the other robbers as he transformed into a dinosaur. Starfire was checking on the people inside the bank and Robin was bringing the robbers that had run away back to the crime scene. The robbers that where inside the car became nervous. They decided they needed some help.

-"We are getting our butts kicked!…Call for backup!"-one of the robbers said

-"I'm on it!"-the other answered

One of the robbers got out a strange device. He pressed a button and said something to it. After this order, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth appeared.

-"How the hell did they get _them_ to be their backup?"-Cyborg asked

-"No time to ask…get them!"-Robin answered

Before they knew it, the Titans had their hands full. Raven was trying to keep Jinx from blowing the bank and the people inside it. Cyborg was taking on Gizmo and his fancy devices. BB was fighting Mammoth. Starfire was taking on Plasmus and Robin was fighting Cinderblock.

-"Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!"-Raven chanted

With this, Jinx was blown to the alley next to the bank. Raven flown towards Jinx and found no one. Jinx was gone. Raven was about to leave the alley when Jinx caught her by surprise and threw her against the back wall. Raven tried to get up and Jinx tried to kick her but Raven protected herself with a barrier that she created with her magic. Jinx backed off and used her powers to bring down the wall over Raven. This time the attack actually hurt Raven. Jinx smiled and walked to where the rubble was.

-"That's it for her!"-Jinx said

Jinx stayed there for a few seconds waiting for Raven to come out. Nothing moved. Jinx started to walk away from the alley when a mad Raven blew the rubble of from her. Some of it hit Jinx, even though she tried to cover herself. Raven started to throw whatever she found next to her towards Jinx. Jinx started to jump and dance around the things Raven threw and around Raven herself.

-'Why doesn't she stay still? Did she wanted to be a ballerina?'-Raven thought

Raven shocked her head to wash the thought away and focused on the fight. Then she realized that Jinx was gone. She turned around and saw nothing but darkness and emptiness in the alley.

-"Where is she?"-Raven whispered

Raven decided that maybe Jinx had retreated and had gone to help the other members of the H.I.V.E. and started to make her way out of the alley. She was almost out of it when something hit her and sent her back to the darkness. Jinx had gave Raven a surprise kick. Raven tried to get up, but Jinx gave her a good kick as well as a taste of her powers right on the stomach, Raven saw Jinx for a few seconds and then became unconscious.

-"And you call yourself a physic!…Pretty darn sure you didn't see _that_ coming!"-Jinx said

Jinx ran out of the alley and went on to continue with the plan. She had strict orders of Slade to not fail this mission. Otherwise, she will be getting it _bad_ along with the others. She did not have a hard time finding them because the fight was still on. She decided to take a break and see how the others were doing. She would not mind seeing some of her partners getting beat up.

Cyborg was using his cannon to shoot the legs of the spider-like machine Gizmo was using. He had been trying to bring him down for a while now. Every time he shoot a leg, it grew back instantly.

-"I 'm getting tired of this…"-Cyborg said while shooting other leg

-"Then leave me alone, Snot!"-Gizmo said

-"This will end now!"-Cyborg yelled

Cyborg smiled and Gizmo's face turned concerned. Cyborg shoot Gizmo instead of the legs and they all exploded. Fire and smoke surrounded them both.

-"Boo-yah!"-Cyborg said

Cyborg was alert and waited for Gizmo to appear. Meanwhile, BB was fighting Mammoth. BB had turned into a bull and gave Mammoth a hard hit with his head. The hit made Mammoth fall on top of some trashcans and BB returned to his human form with a headache.

-"Dude!…That hurt!"-BB said

Mammoth stood up again and tackled BB while he was dizzy from the hit. BB flew to a police car that was near, he tried to stop himself and transformed into a bird but he was not fast enough and when he turned to reverse the impact, he hit himself (like a bird) on the car's windshield. A low bird chirp was heard and then a sliding sound when BB-bird slid down the windshield. Mammoth started to laugh at the scene and ran towards BB, grabbed him by a wing and stare at it. Mammoth's mouth was filled with drool. He looked he wanted to eat BB and that is when BB woke up. He transformed back into a human as soon as he saw Mammoth's intentions and then transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Mammoth's eyes became horizontal lines and BB smiled. Mammoth let BB loose and then BB hit Mammoth with his tail. Mammoth flew away from BB and fell on the floor. Mammoth tried to get up but BB hit him again and then turned into a gorilla and knocked him out for good.

-"As I said…I am _the_ MASTER"-BB said

BB saw that his job with Mammoth was done and decided to go help out Starfire. Plasmus was surrounding her and her starbolts were not helping her much.

-"I am on my way, Star!"-BB yelled to Starfire

Cyborg saw the dust disappear but he did not see Gizmo.

-"Where's that…"-Cyborg stopped when he saw Gizmo in front of him.

Cyborg was about to get Gizmo for good when Jinx attached a machine on his back that shorten his circuits.

-"No!, Get it off me! Get it off me!"-Cyborg yelled while running around trying to reach his back.

The device shocked Cyborg and he fell on the floor. Cyborg was out of the battle.

-"Fix that, barf brain!"-Gizmo said

-"Are you ready to proceed to the second part of the plan?"-Jinx asked

-"Yeah, we just need to find the other losers!"-Gizmo answered

Gizmo and Jinx went on to find the other Titans. Before even trying anything, they analyzed the scene. BB had transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and had won the fight with Mammoth and now he was helping Starfire out. Starfire was desperately shooting starbolts to Plasmus who was reaching up to them. They were getting defeated. Robin was still fighting Cinderblock and was desperate to go help Starfire.

-"Let's give them more time. They would be more tired by then"-Jinx said

-"Whatever! If this does not work I'll blame you!"-Gizmo said

Jinx and Gizmo watched the fights and even had time to make beats on who will win. Starfire was getting tired of shooting starbolts to Plasmus who was still gaining on them. BB had transformed into a giant snake and tried to tie him up but he could not tie him for long. Starfire needed to recharge but she knew there was no time. She looked at Robin who was fighting Cinderblock and hoped he would finish soon, they really needed his help. Robin, on the other hand had gotten Cinderblock tired. Not because Robin was stronger than Cinderblock but because he was getting more worried of seen Starfire get beat up by Plasmus. He looked around trying to find someone to replace him with Cinderblock so he could go help Starfire. There was no one else but BB.

-"Where's Raven and Cy?"-Robin asked to himself

Robin had lost focus on the battle and Cinderblock took this advantage to punch Robin away from him. Robin yelled while he was flying backwards and then when he hit the windows of the bank and crushed them he let a cry of pain come out of his mouth. Starfire saw when Robin had broken the windows and started to fly to where he was. When she was half way there, Plasmus stretched his arm and grabbed Starfire's leg and pulled her back and threw her to where BB was laying. Robin shook his head and took a look around. He saw people inside the bank hiding from the fight. He got on his feet and heard when people started to yell as Cinderblock got near the bank and broke inside. Robin jumped and reach for his utility belt and got a pair of birdarangs out and threw them at Cinderblock, then he got his bo stick out and hit Cinderblock as hard as he could. Finally, he threw a laser disc on the floor and got away from Cinderblock who was blown outside the bank. Cinderblock was knocked out. Robin did not even waited for Cinderblock to fall, he ran directly outside to help Starfire who was on the floor as well as BB and could not protect themselves anymore. Plasmus had wrapped them tightly.

-"Star!"-Robin yelled

-"They are all where Slade said they would be"-Gizmo said

-"Let me do my part, then"-Jinx said

Jinx ran towards the remaining Titans and put her fingers on her temples to deeply concentrate and managed to send a big amount of her powers to the Titans. Her powers were to great that even unwrapped Plasmus from Starfire and BB and sent everybody to the floor, not dead or unconscious, just scratched and bruised. Mammoth, who was awaken by the blast, and Plasmus got up and ran towards Jinx who was already leaving.

-"Now Gizmo!"-Jinx yelled

-"OK!"-Gizmo yelled back

Robin was helping Starfire get up and BB was still seeing stars when they realized that the enemy was leaving and tried to go after them when Gizmo shocked them with a strange purple ray. All three standing Titans were shocked and fell on the floor.

-"Our job here is done…Let's go!"-Jinx said

Mammoth got Cinderblock on his feet and they all departed. Leaving the Titans, the robbers, and the money behind. They were not interested in the money. Their plans were far more complicated than that.

The battle had finished. The H.I.V.E. had escaped empty handed, apparently. Raven woke up and saw what was left after the battle, which were some busted cars, broken windows, wrecked walls and scared people. Cyborg woke up too. They both ran to where their friends were and took them back to the tower.

-"How long do you think they will be like this?"-Raven asked

-"Don't know…they seem to be ok, just tired. They just need a long nap"-Cyborg answered

-"Maybe we should get them to their rooms"-Raven said

-"I guess we should"-Cyborg finally said

The Titans have not stayed to see that the robbery was not done after all. They though the members of the H.I.V.E. had now lowered their rank to bank robbers. Who cared. But they will get them next time, next time they would be prepared. For now, their only concern was for the other three Titans to get back on their feet. Any other questions could be addressed later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liked it?…Hope you did. I will upload the third chapter as soon as I finish with it. See you soon!


	3. Friendship

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…wish I did!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

Friendship

A couple of hours had passed before the three fallen Titans were able to regain consciousness. Cyborg and Raven had taken each one of them to their respective rooms and were now waiting for them to wake up. Cyborg was playing video games and Raven was reading a book. Even though Raven did not want to accept it she was worried about her friends. Every 5 seconds she looked at the living room's entrance, hoping any of them would come in fully awake and unharmed. Raven though that Cyborg had not noticed her staring at the door but he did.

-'I know she's worried, even if she says she ain't'-Cyborg thought

BB opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He rubbed his head and turn around to see where he was. He saw the piles of dirty clothes, then he saw the wastebasket with more trash that it can handle. He looked at the other side of the room and saw empty packages of fast food and pizza boxes that had weeks, maybe months there. Finally, he inhaled deeply and smelled the stinky combination of old, dirty clothes with rotten food.

-"I'm home! But, How did I get here?"-BB asked

BB started to recall what had happened and remembered the robbery, the HIVE and the last attack from Gizmo. He got up from bed and went to the door while jumping over clothes and empty glasses that were on the floor.

-"I need food!"-BB said and walked to the kitchen.

Robin woke up and stretched himself, blinked a few times and yawned. He threw his blanket to the side an got on his feet. As soon as he put his feet on the floor he felt something weird. Then he realized that he could feel the cold floor. He looked down and made a questioning face.

-"Where are my shoes?"-Robin asked

He turned around and looked at his room. He looked at all the paperwork that was on his desk, then he looked at the chair and found his shoes.

-"I don't take my shoes off. How did they get there?"-Robin said

He walked to where his shoes were and put them on. He turned to the desk and saw Slade's devices and pictures that had descriptions of the members of the HIVE.

-"THE HIVE!"-Robin yelled

In that instant he remembered what had happened. In fast flashbacks he recalled what had happened, since he was playing cards with Starfire until he defeated Cinderblock.

-"Cinderblock…I wanted to defeat him to save…STARFIRE!"-Robin said

He rapidly got up and ran to Starfire's room. She was not there. He looked around her room and then realized he had gone inside Starfire's room without permission abusing his power to override the password to open the door. But he did not care, he needed to know if she was ok, if he had been able to save her.

-"Where is she?"-Robin asked.

Robin started walking around the rooms, the evidence room, the gym, even the roof. She was not there. Then he finally decided to check the bathroom. He knocked the door once and nobody answered. He knocked again and still he heard no answer. He walked in a saw an empty bathroom. He was getting more worried every second.

-"Where could she be? Is she hurt?"-Robin mumbled

-"Robin?"-A voice said

As soon as he heard that calm voice his worries started to disappear. He recognized that calm and lovely voice. That voice that always made him feel better no matter what was wrong. It was Starfire's voice.

-"Star, are you ok?…I was…worried…"-Robin asked

-"I am undamaged, friend Robin. Are you ok? I went to your room and did not find you. I was…worried, too"-Starfire said

-"I think we should go and let the other Titans know that we are ok"-Robin said

-"I agree. Let us get going"-Starfire said

While on their way to the living room, they found BB finishing his "light" snack. They asked him if he was unharmed and he said that he was fine. Then the three of them walked to the living room to talk to Cyborg and Raven to find out what had happened after they passed out.

-'I can't believe I let Starfire down'-Robin was thinking on his way to the main room.

When they got there Cyborg got up from the couch and Raven looked at them with a quick glance.

-'They are fine'-Raven thought while sighing and relieving herself from the worry

-"Ya'll got me worried! Are ya ok?"-Cyborg asked

-"We are unharmed"-Starfire answered

-"What happened to the robbers?"-Robin asked

-"Police got'em. Everything's cool"-Cyborg answered

-"OK…Who wants tofu?"-BB asked

-"Did not you just eat?"-Starfire asked

-"I don't feel like eating. I am going out"-Robin said

-"Robin, May I be able to join you in your journey?"-Starfire asked

-"No, Star. I want to be alone"-Robin said trying to sound not to hurt about leaving her behind but he felt bad after what had happened.

-"I understand"-Starfire said, also trying to not sound hurt by his decision

-"Later!"-Robin said and left the Tower

The rest of the Titans stared at each other and started doing their own thing. Cyborg and BB were arguing about who got to cook dinner and Raven was reading her book. Starfire decided to go to her room and try to figure out why Robin did not want her to go with him. They were always together and she enjoyed his company. There must be something going on, and it must be bad. Starfire got inside her room and threw herself on the bed. She was thinking about reasons that may had made Robin leave without her. Maybe she had done something inappropriate, but she could not remember anything that may had bother Robin. Nothing at all. He had even shown concerned about her well-being just moments ago. What had happened? Starfire was thinking about Robin and the early fight they had at the robbery. Maybe he was mad because she had not been able to defend herself and got disappointed about her. She never imagined that Robin's attitude was a response to an entire different feeling. The feeling of not had been able to protect her on time. Suddenly, her window opened and somebody came in.

-"Who is there?"-Starfire asked, with a little bit of fear in her voice

The figure did not answer and Starfire got into fighting mode.

-"I do not wish to fight you. Please show yourself"-Starfire said

The figure came out of the shadows and Starfire gasped as she saw whom the person was. It was Robin.

-"Calm down, Star. It's just me. Sorry if I scared you"-Robin said

-"Friend! I apologize for almost attacking you. But, what were you doing outside my window?"-Starfire asked.

-"I was on my way to leave the Tower and I regretted the way I talked to you before I left. And I also regretted not taking you with me"-Robin said, grinning.

Starfire blushed a little and Robin scratched his cheek.

-"Robin, Did I do something to offend you? Is that why you did not wish my companionship?"-Starfire asked

-"No, Star. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for making your feel this way"-Robin answered

-"There is no need to apologize. Is there anything I can do for you, Robin?"-Starfire asked

-"Well…yes, there is something you could do for me. Can you…Would you…I don't want to walk around alone"-Robin finally said

-"I will join you, Robin. Where is where you wish to go to?"-Starfire asked

-"I don't have a place to go exactly. Care if we just walk around in the city?…I need to get out of here for a while"-Robin said

-"As you wish. Let us get going"-Starfire said

Starfire grabbed Robin by his waist and got out of her room using the window Robin had used to get in and left the Tower flying. When they got downtown they were watching other people and Starfire, as always, was asking questions about the behavior of humans and Robin was, as always, answering them in a way she could understand. Some fans got near them and asked for autographs, most of them were girls. Robin saw Starfire's face of jealousy when all the girls surrounded him and Robin grinned a little. However, Starfire enjoyed her turn to see Robin get upset when some guys asked her for an autograph and one even asked her to marry him. They walked with no destination until Robin stopped and saw where they had arrived: the park. Robin took Starfire's hand and took her to the swings. Starfire had never used the swings so he decided he would show her how fun they were. She was doubtful at first but when Robin assured her he would not let her fall and put his hands on top of hers that were holding the chains of the swings she calmed down. She closed her eyes and Robin pushed her slowly and then a little bit faster without letting her hands go.

-"This is so much fun!"-Starfire said

-"Told you! And you can get even higher up but that is when you are a professional"-Robin kidded.

Starfire laughed at his comment and Robin stopped pushing her. He sat on the swing next to her and began looking at the stars.

-"Starfire, when was the last time we had time to talk, alone, about something else besides Titans' stuff?"-Robin asked

-"I do not remember, Robin. Many things have happened, one after the other. Free time is a privilege we had not been able to enjoy"-Starfire answered

-"Well, how 'bout we talk about other stuff besides "work". Like, I don't know, US?"-Robin asked blushing

-"Friend Robin, What exactly do you wish to talk about us? Is there a concern you may have regarding our friendship?"-Starfire asked

Robin did not said anything for a minute.

-'Friendship! That's the problem!'-Robin thought

He stared at Starfire, who stared back with a smile on her face. He loved her smile. She did not deserved to suffer as she had suffered before. He cared about her too much. Finally he spoke.

-"Star, I am afraid of loosing your friendship. Would your always be my friend, no matter what?"-Robin asked

-"I believe our friendship has been roughly tested before, and it has triumphed over any obstacle. You do not have to be afraid of my loyalty to you, Robin"-Starfire answered

-"Star, I have…secrets. Things that you don't know about me. Things that may hurt you. I can't let you know right now, but, would you be able to forgive me and still be my friend if you found out something bad about me?"-Robin asked, fearing Starfire's answered

Starfire looked at him and smiled. She grabbed his hand with both of hers.

-"Robin, there is nothing we cannot work out…together. Our friendship is forever"-Starfire answered

-'Forever'-Robin thought.

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and moved it close to his lips. He smiled at her and then slowly kissed her hand. Starfire blushed.

-"Thank you, Star. Same here"-Robin said

They stayed a couple of minutes holding hands and staring at each other without saying a word or making any movements. They enjoyed their time together. They did not even had to talk. Sometimes silence and glances spoke more than any word they could say.

-"Star, we should go back to the Tower, it's getting late"-Robin said

-"Yes, Robin. I agree"-Starfire said

Starfire grabbed Robin and flew back to the Tower, when they reached the entrance Robin stopped and stopped her too.

-"Star, you should go back to your room through the window and I should go inside by the main entrance, alone"-Robin said

-"You are right. See you inside"-Starfire said and flew to her room

Robin stared at her until she disappeared when she went thru the window. He then looked at the stars and thought about what he had told Starfire.

-"I need to tell her. Not now, though. I need to tell her the truth, when the time comes"-Robin said

Back inside the Tower, the other Titans were asleep. It was late. Starfire felt thirsty and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, she would have preferred mustard but the other Titans had prohibit her from drinking mustard.

'But it tastes so good'-Starfire thought

Robin came inside the Tower. And saw Starfire in the kitchen.

-"Robin, I thought you were never coming back to the Tower"-Starfire said

-"Sorry to worry you Star, I just needed some fresh air before coming back"-Robin said

Robin took the glass from Starfire's hand and took a sip.

-"I thought your were sneaking in the kitchen to drink mustard…again"-Robin said with a big smile

-"Not anymore"-Starfire replied with the same smile

Robin gave Starfire the glass of water back and started to walk to the hall.

-"Good night, Star"-Robin said

-"Good night, Robin"-Starfire said

Robin went to his room and Starfire finished drinking her water. She went inside her room and thought about what she had talked with Robin.

'What is Robin hiding from me?'-She thought

-"No matter what it is. He will _always_ be my friend"-Starfire whispered

And with this in mind, Starfire closed her eyes and slept. All the other Titans were already asleep too. It had been a hard day but they had managed to get through it. That is why the were the Teen Titans after all, right?…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE:** Sorry if I am taking long to update guys…The story is kind of complicated and I need to make sure of every detail in the chapters. But, believe me, the wait will be worth it!!...Buh Bye!


	4. Motives

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…tear…!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4**

Motives

The room was very dark. A few dim lights entered the room by a tiny window on the roof. Even if they cannot be seen, the room was filled with machines, computers and big screens. The room was not empty, two people were talking in the shadows. One of them was sitting on a desk. The other was standing in front of the same desk. The one at the desk was an older man. He had a deep voice and wore an outfit that covered his whole body along with a black and golden mask. The other person that was in front of the desk also had a uniform, a multicolored uniform, and he also had a mask on his face. However, this mask only covered his eyes.

-"I expect that you have done everything according to plan…have you, Robin?"-Slade asked.

-"Of course I have! They do not suspect a thing"-Robin answered

-'Not even Starfire, I don't like lying to her'-Robin thought

-"Excellent. You must now proceed with the second part of the plan"-Slade said

-"Yes, they are easy to fool. They trust me entirely and will never find out what is going on until it is too late for them"-Robin said

-'I wish it didn't have to be this way'-Robin thought

-"Proceed, then. And remember Robin, you are better than them. Better than all of them together"-Slade said

-"Ha! I found out that a long time ago…"-Robin said

-'I wish it wasn't true, though'-Robin finally thought

Slade smiled at Robin's answer and was pleased with his obedience.

-'He is a great apprentice, as I thought he would be'-Slade thought

Slade walked back and disappeared in the shadows and Robin did the same thing. Robin and Slade went on to continue their plan, which was working perfectly…for both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** Hello my dear readers! I just wanted to let you know that I had posted and completed this story about more than a month ago. I received some encouraging reviews making some very good suggestions and now that I have time I am trying to improve the story. The story is already finished, I am just making some changes. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy what will happen next!

**NOTE: **Hi guys! I am trying to update as fast as I can. I have found some typos and I corrected them but I do not know why they are not corrected yet…sorry for those!! See you!!


	5. Emotion

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…sad story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**

Emotion

It was another normal day at Titans Tower. Cyborg and BB were playing video games and Starfire had stared at them for two straight hours now. She was amused of how a tiny box could make them so happy.

-'Maybe I should join them in their quest to winning and become _the_ MASTER'-Starfire thought recalling BB's words

Starfire got up from the couch and walked to where BB and Cyborg were. Se slid one leg in front them and then she pushed her entire body in front, having her hands behind her and a big smile on her face.

-"Friends, I wish to hang out with you. Could you teach me how to use the little box of happiness?"-Starfire asked

Cyborg and BB stared at each other and then a big smile appeared on their faces.

-"SURE, Star…Thought you'll never ask!"-BB said

-"Let the lady go first, dude"-Cyborg said

Cyborg and BB started to explain Starfire how to play and she nodded every time they asked her if she understood. They told her how to use the controllers and the purpose of the game. They also told her she had to shoot at the other aircrafts in order to survive the game level and that when she did, she would go on to next level. Starfire grabbed the controller and was kind of slow at first but then she got the hang of it and started pressing the controller's buttons as fast as BB and Cyborg do and the same smile that they have on their faces when they are playing appeared in Starfire's face. BB and Cyborg stared at Starfire's rapid reactions and then at the screen, then at Starfire and then again at the screen. They could not believe what was happening: Starfire was kicking BB and Cyborg's butt. BB raised his hand and was about to complain when Cyborg covered BB's mouth. BB looked at him furiously but Cyborg took BB behind the couch.

-"Shut up, man! Don't you see what's happening?"-Cyborg asked

-"Yeah! We're getting beat up by a rookie!"-BB answered

-"I know! But if she beats us…she might beat Robin's score!"-Cyborg said with a big smile on his face

BB looked at Cyborg not entirely sure of what he had said. Suddenly, BB's eyes arched and his mouth was as big as it could get. Finally someone would be able to defeat Robin's high score and they were happy about it, even it they were not going to be the ones doing it. They knew that Robin would be more upset if Starfire beat him but he would not do anything about it because it was Starfire. He could not argue or beat her up. BB and Cyborg returned to the couch and took a look at the screen. Starfire was on level 15th, which was not that bad since they had reached the 20th level before.

Raven had left the living room as soon as she saw BB and Cyborg turning on the game console. She had rolled her eyes when BB had invited her to play with them.

-"This is a waste of time"-Raven answered

-"Oh! Come on Rae! You haven't even played before"-BB begged

-"I said no!"-Raven answered

BB turned into a cute little cat and purred on Raven's leg. The vein on her forehead popped out and when BB saw this he quickly retreated. Raven walked outside the room and now she was on the roof trying to meditate but she could not concentrate. For the 5th time she fell to the floor and hurt herself, again. She could not stay levitating for much time and it had been like this for a while now.

-"Maybe you should put a pillow under you, just in case"-Robin suggested

-"I don't need a pillow, I just need to be _alone_"-Raven said

Robin had been standing behind her for a while. When he heard her comment he was going to leave when he decided not to do so. He decided to stay with Raven and talk to her. He knew very little about her and thought it would be a good idea if they had a little personal talk. It was the perfect time to ask her some questions he had.

-"Rae, do you mind if I stay here?"-Robin asked

-"I don't care"-Raven answered

Robin frowned as a response to her answer and decided to get closer to her. She noticed he was approaching her but she decided not to show her concern, as any other emotion she would have. Robin stood next to her and Raven closed her eyes to make him go away.

-"Raven, why do you always hide from us?"-Robin asked

-"What do you mean?"-Raven asked while opening one eye to see Robin

-"You know what I mean…you barely hang out with us! We don't know many things about you. Why are you afraid?"-Robin asked, tilting his head

Raven did not say a word for a while. Robin decided she would not open up to him, again. He started to walk back to the door when Raven spoke.

-"Emotions are a dangerous thing"-Raven said

Robin smiled. He had finally made her talk. Even if the answer was not what he expected, it was a start. Robin erased the smile and walked back to where Raven was.

-"They are not, Raven. You shouldn't be afraid of telling your friends your feelings. That is what friends are for"-Robin said

-"My powers are controlled by emotions. I cannot control them that easily. That's why I meditate this much. That's why I wear this cloak…I don't like to show my emotions"-Raven said

-"Well, Rae. Maybe the reason why you're having trouble meditating is because you're trying to suppress your emotions instead of controlling them"-Robin said

-"I need to suppress them. Especially now"-Raven said

-"Why now?"-Robin asked

-"I have felt some emotions…that I have not experienced before"-Raven answered

-"What kind of emotions?"-Robin asked

Raven doubted for a while. She asked herself if Robin could be trusted with such intimate and secret information. She thought about it and she decided it was time to let it out. Besides, this is Robin who you are talking about; he knows how to keep secrets.

-"Robin, you know how you feel about Starfire, right?"-Raven asked

Now Robin was the one who felt uncomfortable talking about feelings and emotions. Were his feelings for Starfire so obvious? But then he realized that Raven is kind of a physic, she probably read his mind. He just hoped she had not read his mind deep enough to find out his secret. He was not ready to let Starfire know, but Raven can keep a secret, he did not mind telling her.

-"Yes, why?"-Robin asked

-"Well, I also have those feelings…for someone…in the team"-Raven said

-"I 'm sorry, Raven. I only have heart for one girl"-Robin said, chuckling

-"You wish!"-Raven said

-"Just kidding, Rae! I know who you 're talking about"-Robin said

-'Is it that obvious?'-Raven thought

-"I 'm not a physic, if that is what you 're thinking. But I think that having the same feelings entitles me to perceive them in other people"-Robin said

-"Probably. Anyway, I should get back to meditate"-Raven said, closing her eyes

-"Sure thing and Raven…try not to wear your cloak that often around us"-Robin said

Raven opened up her eyes for a second and looked at Robin. She closed them again and smiled a little. She clearly understood what Robin had tried to say.

-"I'll try"-Raven said and stared chanting her most known words

Robin smiled and left the roof. Back in the living room Cyborg and BB were surprised with Starfire's performance in the game. She was winning and had advanced to the 70th level of the game. They did not even know the game had some many levels. They had only made it to the 20th. Starfire kept pushing the buttons like crazy and BB and Cyborg were excited about how so far behind she had left Robin's high score. They were dying to see Robin's face and his inability to do something to regain his high score. And, as if they had brought Robin with their thought, the door opened and Robin came inside the living room. He saw Starfire playing and grinned.

-"So, Star. Liking the game so far?"-Robin asked

Starfire did not turn around to see him; she just smiled and kept pushing the buttons.

-"I now understand why Beast Boy and Cyborg are marveled about this little box. This game is quite enjoyable"-Starfire answered

-"Hey, Robin. Have you seen how _good_ Starfire is doing in the game?"-BB teasingly asked

-"Yeah, man! She's _very_ good at this game to be her first try!"-Cyborg said

Robin gave them a "whatever" look and turn his face to see Starfire's score and at what level she was. Robin's eyes became little dots and his smile faded. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead and he slowly turned to see BB and Cyborg who were smirking and pointing at him in a mocking way. Starfire had already finished level 75 and was taking on level 76. Robin had only reached level 35.

-"Little lady's good, ain't she?…_Ain't she?_"-Cyborg asked while poking Robin.

-"Yes, she is"-Robin mumbled

Robin was upset for a while. Someone had moved him from number one place in the highest score list. However, this was Starfire who he was talking about, he knew she would not rubbed it on his face every 10 minutes like BB and Cyborg would. Finally, he thought of something, he just realized an important fact about the game, he smiled and turn his head to BB and Cyborg,

-"You know something. This game only saves the two highest scores"-Robin said

-"Yeah, we know. We play all the time. So?"-BB asked, not getting Robin's point

-"Well, if only two scores can be saved, and mine is second…and Starfire is first…well…"-Robin said smiling

-"NOO!!!…Our names we'll be erased! Oh, man!"-Cyborg said

-"NOOOOO!!…and if we never beat Robin…we will never beat Starfire's score!"-BB yelled

Both BB and Cyborg left to the corner and darkness was around them, just a little spotlight was on top of them. They were against the wall giving Robin their backs, in complete despair and full of sadness. Their plan had backfired at them and Robin was enjoying the scene. Robin walked and sat next to Starfire who by now was tired of winning.

-"Robin, I wish to stop playing now. How do I stop?"-Starfire asked

Robin was going to save the game and turn the console off but he got really close to Starfire who blushed and backed away and when she did, the box was kicked and the game disappeared from the screen. Robin's face went blank.

-"Is there something wrong, friend Robin?"-Starfire asked tilting her head

-"Star, you just erased both of our scores!"-Robin said

When Robin said this, Cyborg and BB came out from their darkness and appeared next to Robin and Starfire. Cyborg turned the game on and, as Robin had said, the scores had not been saved and the game had erased itself. BB grabbed the controller from Starfire and sat on the couch, and Cyborg also sat on the couch pushing Starfire and Robin to the floor.

-"We're still kings of the game!"-BB said while he played like crazy

-"Yeah, we are!"-Cyborg said

Robin and Starfire chuckled and went out of the living room. While on their way to the roof Robin's stomach growled and Starfire smiled.

-"Do you wish to fetch some food?"-Starfire asked

-"Sure, Star. Let's go to the kitchen"-Robin answered

Robin and Starfire went to the kitchen. When they got inside the kitchen Raven was coming from the roof and walked to her room. Her door opened and when she was about to go in she heard BB and Cyborg yell while they were playing video games. Raven rolled her eyes and thought about what Robin had told her moments before. She closed her door and walked to the living room.

-'Really hoping I don't regret this'-Raven thought

BB and Cyborg noticed she came in but did not let her know they had. Raven sat in the corner and started levitating. This time she did not fall. BB took a glimpse at Raven and Raven opened one of her eyes and noticed BB's look. He lightly blushed and turned away to the screen to keep playing. Raven smiled and closed her eyes again.

-'Maybe Robin is right'-Raven thought

Cyborg noticed the glances BB and Raven had shared but said nothing. He did not want to interrupt the game because he was winning. He made a personal note to make fun of BB's reaction later on. Another day had passed and everything was normal inside Titans Tower. BB and Cyborg were playing their games, Raven was meditating and Robin was eating whatever Starfire had cooked for him, even if it did not taste that good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE: **To those who have read this far and keep waiting for my updates…THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!…Keep track of the story!!


	6. Birthday

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…oh, well!

THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!! THEY ARE TREMENDOUSLY ENCOURAGING!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6**

Birthday

-"Wonderful day to you, Friend!"-Starfire said while hugging (crushing) BB with all her strength

-"Thanks…Star…can't…breath…help…now"-BB said

It was BB's birthday and Robin had suggested going to the park and have a picnic. The rest of the Titans were surprised when their leader suggested that idea but they made sure to organize it as best as they could for BB's sake. The Titans had woken up early and prepared the food for the picnic. Even though Cyborg was against it, Starfire had prepared tofu food for BB. The Titans were at the park and the time to give out the presents had arrived. Starfire let BB loose and gave him his present.

-"Happy Birthday, BB!"-Cyborg shouted

-"Happy Birthday, Beast Boy"-Robin said

-"Congratulation, Beast Boy…you may mature now"-Raven said

-"Very funny, Raven"-BB said

They all gave presents to BB, unfortunately they all thought of the same perfect gift. Now BB had 4 copies of the latest video game "Racing on Mars: The sequel of the sequel" and 4 copies of the latest horror movie "Wicked Scary: Part 15, Golden edition with never before seen scenes, alternate ending, digitally re-mastered and 80 hours of special features" (That's the name…believe me!).

-"Let us celebrate our friendship with a game of hitting each other with the ball, Yes?"-Starfire asked.

-"You mean dodgeball, Star"-Cyborg said

-"Yes! Let us play together. Raven, Would you join us, Please?"-Starfire asked.

Raven hesitated a little but then saw Robin who was watching her. She remembered the chat she had with him on the roof and decided to let herself live a little and agreed to play. Cyborg grabbed the ball and ran backwards to get ready to play. Starfire and Robin were on the opposite side of where Cyborg was and Raven was in the middle looking at both sides getting ready to run away whenever she could. They were all going to start to play when they noticed the birthday person was not there. BB, for the first time ever, had second thoughts about playing with his friends.

-"I was kidding with the maturing thing…you can play"-Raven said

BB looked at her wondering if she had actually meant it when she told him to grow up. BB and Raven exchange a different glance from all those they had exchanged before. Raven smiled at BB and he smiled back. BB was about to say something but then he heard some yelling coming from behind Raven and turned to see what was happening.

-"Starfire! Give back that mustard!"-Robin and Cyborg yelled in the background

Starfire was running around the field with the bottle of mustard on her hand while Robin and Cyborg where running behind her to get the mustard back.

-"Star, mustard is _not_ a drink!"-Robin yelled

-"Yeah, and we haven't eaten yet and I like my food with mustard!"-Cyborg said

BB laughed at the scene and Raven rolled her eyes but inside she thought it was funny too. Finally, Cyborg and Robin caught Starfire and got the mustard back. BB sighed and started playing with all of them. Cyborg started the game and threw the ball to BB who turned into a bird and evaded it. Raven was behind BB and the ball hit her right on the head. Cyborg hid behind BB and Raven's eyes got red.

-"Sorry, Raven. BB moved!"-Cyborg said, still hiding

-"Hey! What was I supposed to do? Stand there and receive the hit like she did?"-BB yelled

-"Not helping, man!"-Cyborg said when he saw Raven use her powers to throw the ball at him

-"Move!"-Cyborg yelled

Everybody moved and the ball hit a three, and the three fell down. Robin got the ball and threw it again against BB.

-"Dude! Am I the only target?"-BB asked

-"Hahaha! This is so much fun!"-Starfire yelled when she threw the ball at BB and hit him on the head

-"That _is_ funny"-Raven said

-"It 's not!"-BB said while rubbing his head

After the Titans had played for a while, they decided to take a rest. Raven sat under a three and was reading a book. Cyborg was making himself a 15-story sandwich and BB had been watching the people around him. He saw a couple of children playing around the sandbox. They where making holes in the sand and making sand castles. He smiled and then turned to see a boy and a girl who where at the swings. The couple had been talking for a while. They had walked around the park together, pointing at people and things and talked about them. The girl had pointed at the seesaw and made a questioning face. The boy held her hand and led her to the ride. He showed her where to seat and he sat on the other part of the ride. They had played at the seesaw for a couple of minutes and they had seemed to enjoy it. The girl had fell from her seat and the boy rapidly ran and helped her get up. She was not hurt and was laughing at what had happened. The boy's face of concern changed into relief and walked her to a near bench. While they were on the bench they had talked for a lot of time. BB was amazed of how happy they seemed together. The way they looked at each other proved they were having a great time. BB wished he could have someone to talk to like they did. He looked at Raven who was still buried in her book and sighed. When he turned back to see the boy and the girl they had gone to the swings and the boy was pushing the girl slowly. BB smiled and felt happy for them, he felt happy because they were his friends. The boy and the girl were Robin and Starfire.

Meanwhile, back at the Tower, a shadow made its way inside the it. He went inside the evidence room and took a look of everything there was there. The shadow went around each Titan's room and searched under their beds and inside their closets. When he got inside Robin's room he saw a picture of him with all the other Titans.

-"They are not _your_ friends anymore"-The shadow said

The shadow looked inside Robin's drawers and at the end of one of them he found some pictures and all of them were of Starfire. The first picture showed Starfire with a chef hat and a cooking book trying to make Robin eat whatever she had made. Another picture showed Starfire with the prom dress she wore when she was following Robin to his date with Kitten. The other pictures were of Starfire laughing about something. All of her pictured showed her smiling; she always smiled, even when she was not feeling fine. One of the last pictures had Starfire with a big smile and she was doing the "peace" sign with her fingers. This picture was different, since it had a heart drawn on the bottom left corner. He turned the picture and saw a message on the back that read:

"Robin:

This is just a good-bye gift from me to you. Even though I am not as happy as the picture shows I wish for you to remember me like this. Thank you for everything your have done for me. Please do not forget me.

Starfire"

This was a note Starfire had left Robin when she had planned to leave back to Tamaran when Blackfire was on Earth. Starfire had thought that Robin had preferred her sister and that she would not fit around the Titans anymore. She thought Robin did not have a picture of her alone to remember her and she gave him this one. She left the picture on his bed and did not see the other pictures he had from her.

-"I _knew_ she was your weakness"-The shadow said and took the last picture he saw

The shadow walked inside Raven's room and looked inside her closet. There was a locked box inside and that made the shadow want to open it. He did and found another pile of pictures, these ones showed…BB. He laughed at all of them because all of the pictures showed BB making funny faces. He closed the box and went to Cyborg's room. He saw all the machines Cyborg had and found some papers on a desk. The papers had drawings of the Tower with specific details of the security system and the way the Tower worked.

-"This may prove useful"-The shadow said

The shadow took the plans and went inside Starfire's room. He found nothing that he thought would be of help and when he passed next to BB's door and smelled the stink he decided not to go in at all. The shadow went around the living room, the kitchen, the basement and the garage. After a while he left as silent as he had gotten in and disappeared in the lake.

Back at the park, the Titans were getting ready to leave and had started to pick up and clean up the place where they had been. Finally, the Titans got back home and it was very late. They were all tired and went straight into their rooms. BB was still not feeling good and had been tossing and turning on his bed. He got tired of not being able to sleep and then decided to go to the weighting room. He began doing some workout by lifting weights. He had to change into a gorilla to not be crushed by one of the weights and exactly at that moment Robin came in and helped him out.

-"Careful, BB. You're going to get hurt"-Robin said

-"Like if I didn't know already"-BB said

-"Whoa! I didn't mean to say it like that"-Robin said

-"Whatever, dude!"-BB said

Robin was surprised with BB's reaction. He had acted strange since they left to the park in the morning and now he was not happy, as he is most of the time. BB was looking at the floor and did not seem very happy about his birthday.

-'He is starting to sound like Raven'-Robin thought and made him smile a little

-"Sorry, Dude. Didn't mean to yell at you or anything"-BB said

-"That's ok, Beast Boy. Does this have something to do with you not wanting to play earlier today?"-Robin asked

-"Sort of"-BB answered

-"What's wrong?"-Robin asked

-"You wouldn't understand, Robin. You are normal"-BB answered

-"What? What makes you think you're not? And, by the way…what makes you think that _I_ _am_?"-Robin asked

-"Well, you _do_ have a…_special_ taste in clothing"-BB joked

-"Got your point"-Robin said while staring at his multicolored clothes

-"But, well…I am g…not, skin…ani…not entirely human"-BB finally said

-"So you are saying you don't like being a super hero?"-Robin asked

-"NO WAY! I love the superhero stuff…But sometimes I wish I could be normal. I wish I could be normal so I could have something special like what you have with Star"-BB said

-'WOW, he is not physic and he knows! He definitely would be Raven's best choice'-Robin thought

-"You are still human inside, BB. The outside is just a cover. But, if it really would help you to be normal for a while…we could try to make your normal for some time…if you want"-Robin suggested

BB's eyes widened and his face had a huge smile (anime like). He accepted Robin's proposition and Robin brought some weird machines to check BB's vitals and analyze how he was able to transform. BB had tried to explain how he had gotten his powers and based on all this information Robin and BB spent the night trying to figure out a way to restrain BB powers and his green skin color for a couple of hours. For BB, being green sometimes meant being immature…definitively not what Raven would want. After a couple of hours before sunrise they had finally finished.

-"Want to try it now?"-Robin asked

-"Not yet! I want to use in a special occasion"-BB answered

-"Ok"-Robin said

Robin said he was really tired and left BB alone in the weighting room. BB stretched himself and thought about Raven. Now he would be able to tell her what he felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE:** Who was that shadow? And what was it doing there??…If you really want to know…keep reading!!!


	7. Perfection

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…sad, but true!

**Chapter 7**

Perfection

The week had been calm for the Titans, they had been so bored that they decided to go downtown and watch a movie. Since the movie had ended earlier than they expected they went to cruise around the city in the T-car. Cyborg was making sure nothing got near his car, driving like an old man. Raven was also kind of concerned about the car; given that she had helped Cyborg rebuilt it. BB was waving at girls thru the window, needless to say, Raven was not happy about it. The lights and the other teens in their cars that were also "cruising" around the city amazed Starfire. They decided to stop and walk around the stores. Cyborg stayed with his car, fearing it will get stolen again. BB joined Raven and they both went to Raven's favorite depressing café. Robin and Starfire went into a candy store.

BB and Raven got inside the café and sat in one of the tables. The café did not have much light inside it; however, it was not complete dark. BB looked around and saw people that were wearing dark clothes and did not talk much.

-'They all look like Raven'-BB thought

A waiter walked towards them and Raven blushed when he saw him. BB saw Raven's reaction and stared at her, wondering why she was blushing.

-'She never blushes when I look at her'-BB thought

The waiter asked Raven if she wanted her herbal tea, knowing what she always ordered. Raven said yes and then the waiter asked BB what he wanted. BB gave an ugly glance at the waiter and asked for lemonade. The waiter wrote everything down and before turning around he looked at Raven. BB again saw the looks Raven and the waiter were exchanging and cross his arms in disapproval. Raven saw BB's reaction and smiled.

-'That will teach you not to wave at girls when I am near'-Raven thought

-"So, Raven. Who's your friend?"-BB asked pointing at the waiter with his thumb

-"Oh! Just someone that I met here a long time ago. Every time I come he's here, so he kinda knows what I like"-Raven answered

-"Sure. So, what do you do here?"-BB asked

-"I read poems and share them with people that are interested in listening to them"-Raven answered

-"Oh! I can help you! Read a poem and I'll talk about it!"-BB said

-"I don't think you will find them interesting"-Raven said

-"Dude! I can be interesting…once you get to know me"-BB said winking at Raven

-"Ok. Just remember that I warned you"-Raven said

Raven began to read a really depressing poem to BB who was amazed of the sad words that he was listening to. BB was getting bored after a while and wanted to close his eyes and just fall asleep so he would not have to listen to the poem anymore but he forced himself to stay up and show interest. He did not want _that_ guy (the waiter) to take his place and flirt with Raven. Cyborg was getting bored of waiting for the other Titans who were surely having fun, but he did not want to leave his car for a second. He began thinking about what he could do during the time he was waiting for them and an idea popped in his head. He smiled and walked to the trunk and opened it, and got a bucket and a rag out of it. He got water from a water hydrant that was near him and started washing his car.

-"I'm gonna wash my baby!"-Cyborg said and turned the music on

On the other side of the street there was a candy store and Robin and Starfire had gone inside it. Starfire was bewildered with all the candies that were sold there and since the store had opened that same day, they were given out free candy so you could taste them and buy some if you liked them. Starfire was trying all the candies and then saw some that looked weird to her. These candies were of different colors and were shaped as a little bears. Starfire doubted about trying those, but they certainly looked delicious.

-"Robin, are all of these candies edible?"-Starfire asked

-"Yes, Star. Do you want me to get some for you?"-Robin asked

-"I do not know, Robin. May I try them before you get me some?"-Starfire asked

-"Sure, Star"-Robin answered

Starfire took a handful of gummy bears and put all of them inside her mouth. She could barely close her mouth and some of the candies flew right out of her mouth, some were complete, some were half-chewed. Robin looked at her with a questioning face and then laughed when Starfire ate them all together. Starfire licked her fingers and then burped. She clasped her hands together and smiled in an approving way and Robin understood she had liked them very much.

-"So, Star, you liked the candies? Want me to buy you some?"-Robin asked

-"That will be glorious, friend Robin!"-Starfire said while jumping up and down.

Robin went to the front cashier and asked to get some candy. While Starfire was watching the rest of the candies, a boy came in running and went straight to Starfire.

-"You, you are Starfire, Right? My sister, she needs help…Please help her!"-The boy said

-"What is wrong with your sister, little boy? It does not matter; let me get help from my friends"-Starfire said

-"NO! There is no time…we must go NOW!"-The boy said

The boy grabbed Starfire hand and rapidly went outside the candy store taking Starfire with him. Starfire looked at Robin before they were complete out of the store and followed the boy to a dark alley. Back at the candy store the female cashier was flirting with Robin.

-"So, I heard you are strong…how strong are you?"-The cashier asked while trying to touch Robin's arm

-"Oh! I'm not that strong, I just train a lot"-Robin answered evading the cashier's hand

-"Are you dating someone, you are cute…I bet you have many girls following you"-The cashier said

-"Actually no. But I am not interested in a relationship now"-Robin said

-"I bet you are not interested because you have not found the right girl"-The cashier said while winking at Robin

Robin looked at the cashier and then at the candies, the candies Starfire wanted. Starfire! Is she watching him? He did not want her to believe he was flirting with the cashier, since it was the other way around. He knew not to get Starfire jealous; he had seen what Starfire does when she gets jealous, remembering what she did to Kitten's limousine.

-"I better get going. My friend _really_ wants these candies"-Robin said

-"The green-eyed girl? She left a while ago, with a _boy_"-The cashier said

-'WHAT? Starfire and a boy?'-Robin thought

Robin was about to think that Starfire had seen him when the girl wanted to touch his arm and had gotten mad and had ran away with the first guy she saw. However, Starfire would not do that, Right? She is no that type of girl, Right? What if the guy took advantage of her and offered her some candy to lure her away from him?

-'What the hell am I thinking?'-Robin thought

Robin grabbed the candies and looked at the cashier who was still looking at him with flirting eyes.

-'Here I am getting her candies and she runs away with a stranger'-Robin thought

Robin felt sad and paid for the candies. He started to slowly walk outside the candy store with his head down when he heard a scream. He recognized the scream; it was Starfire.

-"Starfire!"-Robin yelled as he was looking for her outside

-"There are so many people…where is she?"-Robin whispered

Robin got his communicator out, contacted the other Titans and told them about Starfire. Raven woke up BB who fell asleep after the second verse of the poem and walked outside the café. Cyborg put the bucket and the rag inside the trunk, got inside the T-car and began driving around. The Titans started to look for Starfire in every store. Robin thought that maybe the cashier was lying and she had just gotten lost and someone had attacked her. BB turned into an eagle and looked for her from the sky. Raven and Robin were asking people if they had seen her and Cyborg was driving around asking the other people in the cars for Starfire.

-"Man, are you sure that Starfire was screaming?"-Cyborg asked

-"Positive! She was with me in the candy store and then she disappeared and then I heard her scream"-Robin answered

-"Maybe she just found someone else to talk to?"-Raven teased Robin

-"No! She must be in trouble!"-Robin said, trying to convince himself more than the others

BB flew down next to Raven and resumed human form.

-"I agree with Raven. Maybe someone else showed her something new and she is just wandering around with him"-BB said

-'Does it have to be a guy?'-Robin thought

-"I don't think so. Keep searching"-Robin said

Robin started walking again and the other Titans made faces at him.

-"Why is he so upset? He knows Starfire can take care of herself and if she was in any trouble she can just call us! Man!"-BB said

-"Ya'll know why Robin is so paranoid about Star. Let's just help him find her and he'll be ok"-Cyborg said

Robin was still looking for her, thinking about what she could be doing that had here so interested and not even bothered to tell him that she was leaving. The rest of the Titans followed Robin and they stopped at the end of the street. They had already looked for her in every store and had asked everybody and nobody had seen her. Robin was getting angrier every second and when he was about to call the search off they saw green starbolts coming from an alley. Starfire was running away from someone and that someone threw a purple starbolt at her and hit her. The person was Blackfire.

-"Is that Blackfire?"-BB asked asking while his eyes got wide in confusion

-"Yes! It seems the Centaury Police could not hold her for long"-Raven said

-"I don't care! We need to help Starfire…Titans…GO!"-Robin said

Robin ran to where Starfire was and checked if she was ok. Starfire was a little dizzy with all the running around and welcomed Robin's concern. The other Titans went straight to attack Blackfire. Raven used her magic and lifted trashcans that were in the alley and threw them at Blackfire. She dodged some of them and blasted the others with her eye-rays. BB transformed into a bear and grabbed Blackfire by her ankle and pulled her down to the floor. Blackfire threw starbolts at him but Raven used her magic to make a barrier to protect BB. Cyborg came from behind and held Blackfire to prevent her from flying or using her starbolts. He could not hold her for long as Blackfire used her rage to blow Cyborg back and flew to where Starfire was.

-"I told you I would come back, little sister! It's payback time!"-Blackfire said

Blackfire approached Starfire and Robin got in her way. He had left Starfire on the floor and stood in front of her with a pair of birdarangs in one hand and his bo staff on the other.

-"You look more handsome when you are mad. Why pick her when you can have me?"-Blackfire asked

-"You won't think that when I am finished with you!"-Robin answered

Robin jumped towards Blackfire and threw his birdarangs at her. She blew them with her rays and Robin used his bo staff to reflect Blackfire's eye-rays. She was about to kick Robin when BB started to pull her hair (transformed into a bird) but she grabbed BB and threw him into the floor. BB turned back into a human and stood up rubbing his head.

-"Never doing _that_ again!"-BB said

Raven used her magic and threw Blackfire to a wall. Blackfire shook her head and broke Raven's magic and punched her on the stomach. Blackfire flew to Starfire and started to kick and punch her furiously. Starfire tried to protect herself by evading instead of attacking but Blackfire's attacks were faster.

-"Starfire!"-Robin yelled and jumped behind Blackfire to kick her

Blackfire saw him and apparently got distracted. Starfire used this distraction to give her a punch but she moved and Starfire hit Robin instead. Robin fell on the floor and Starfire ran to him.

-"I am so sorry, Robin! Please forgive me"-Starfire begged

-"You…are…really…strong"-Robin said

-"She hit you! And you still want to be with her?"-Blackfire asked

Blackfire flew towards Starfire and Robin. Now it was Starfire's turn to protect Robin and she got up even though she was not feeling well. She got into fighting mode and saw when Blackfire was hit by something and fell on the floor.

-"Boo-yah!"-Cyborg yelled

Cyborg had used his cannon against Blackfire who was getting up. She was very angry and her eyes turned purple with madness. Her fists turned purple and her hair was floating.

-"Oh-oh!"-Cyborg said

Cyborg recharged his cannon and pointed at a very angry Blackfire who rampaged towards him and in a blink of an eye used her bolts and destroyed his cannon. Blackfire threw another big starbolt towards Cyborg that made him retreat. The Titans were fighting Blackfire with everything they had, even Robin who had been beaten up by Starfire, again. Things did not seem good for them. Blackfire was attacking like crazy and had them all on the floor. She had spotted Starfire and flew after her. Starfire had no one to protect her or even had the capacity of protecting herself and when Blackfire was extremely close to Starfire something hit her bad. She screamed and immediately fell on the ground, unconscious.

-"Where did _that_ come from?"-BB asked

-"I don't know, at least it knocked her out!"-Cyborg said

The Titans gathered around Blackfire, she had blacked out.

Robin stood up and walked to Starfire. He looked hurt not only by the accidental hit she had gave him but because of her disappearance.

-"Star, why did you leave the store without telling me?"-Robin asked in a voice that sounded both upset and concerned

-"I apologize, Robin. A little boy came inside the store and asked me for help with his sister. He said there was no time for me to tell you. When I got to the alley the little boy disappeared and then Blackfire came out of nowhere. I could not call you because when I was about to do it, Blackfire destroyed my communicator"-Starfire said showing Robin her broken device

-"It 's not your fault, Star. You didn't know Blackfire had set up a trap for you"-Robin said

-'So, it wasn't a _boy _but a _little_ boy'-Robin though, feeling relieved.

The Centaury Police came by to where Blackfire was and took her away for the second time. The Titans decided to go back home. Robin, Raven, Starfire and BB got in their rooms and Cyborg went directly to the repair room to gather what he needed to reconstruct his cannon. He then walked back to his room and saw Robin outside his door.

-"Need help with that, Cyborg?"-Robin asked

-"No, I've got it!"-Cyborg answered

-"You sure?"-Robin asked

Cyborg saw his destroyed arm and then saw his other arm.

-'Why do they always have to destroy my right arm. I'm not left handed!'-Cyborg thought

-"Mmhhh…I guess I could use some help"-Cyborg said

Robin and Cyborg got inside Cyborg's room and started to repair his arm and his cannon. While doing the reparation, Robin suggested some changes that could be made to the cannon. Cyborg nodded and they started to improve his cannon, they decided that instead of having two cannons –one in each hand, he should have just one cannon but with more capacity and attack range. By the time they finished with the job, the cannon had been _perfected_.

**NOTE: **Hi guys! I have 8 chapters to go …Keep in touch!

(a/n: Cyborg _does_ have one in each hand because I have seen some episodes where he uses his left arm instead of his right arm)


	8. Suggestions

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…don't sue me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8**

Suggestions

Robin was back to the abandoned warehouse he had been going to for a while now. That creepy warehouse was almost like his home…_almost_. Robin had gotten inside Slade's office and had talked to him for a while now. Slade was very thoughtful of what Robin had told him.

-"So, you say the Titans may be of some help?"-Slade asked

-"Yes. I think that destroying them might be a waste of time and a waste of good _apprentices_"-Robin answered

-"What do you suggest? I don't think they are as resourceful as you are. For instance, the physic, what can she do besides levitating?"-Slade asked

-"Raven is…very powerful. When her _emotions_ are not controlled, she can do a lot of damage. She has an evil side; we just need to set it free"-Robin answered

-"How about the robot?"-Slade asked

-"Cyborg has much knowledge about technology. He can improve our weapons"-Robin answered

-"The shape-shifter, what are his powers? Saying pathetic jokes?"-Slade asked

-"Beast Boy's shape-shifting ability can be useful, if Mammoth is helpful then Beast Boy will be _a lot_ of help"-Robin answered

Slade looked at Robin, and analyzed his face. He seemed to be telling the truth. Maybe the Titans could be a great addition to the evil side. He would not mind if the other Titans joined, but he knew Starfire was Robin's weakness. Slade did not want Starfire near Robin.

-"How about the alien?"-Slade asked

-"She, _Starfire_…she has great powers, she may not want to join us…but I will take care of _that_"-Robin answered

-"You know what happened last time…she, _they_ became a distraction. I don't want that happening _again_"-Slade said

-"It would not happen again. I am sure of it"-Robin said

Robin's change of plans had Slade truly concerned. He definitely did not want Starfire in their side and definitely not against them either. Her mere presence could ruin his plans. Slade also knew that if he rejected Starfire, Robin might leave since he needed her beside him. Slade decided that he would personally take care of her later.

-"Very well, go ahead with the plan"-Slade said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE: **Confused? Good! Just kidding…if you are really interested in what is happening keep reading…. it is not what you think it is!!


	9. Connections Part 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…not good!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 9**

Connections (Part 1)

The scene in the living room of Titans Tower was no different from any other day. Cyborg and BB were arguing about who got to cook dinner, knowing that our robot friend –and pretty much everyone else- did not like tofu in everything he ate. Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book and drinking her herbal tea.

-"Tofu stinks!"-Cyborg said

-"Dude! Tofu doesn't stink, that funny smell is your feet that smell like that liquid is used to stop doors from squeaking!"-BB said

-"Ya don't even know what's called! W40!"-Crybog yelled

-"Whatever, man! You got the idea!"-BB said

Raven mumbled something and BB and Cyborg turned to see her and she noticed they had heard her.

-"What you saying?"-Cyborg asked

-"Nothing!"-Raven answered

-"Don't lie Raven, we heard you say something!"-BB said

-"I _said_ that W40 isn't the name, it's the trademark, you idiots!"-Raven yelled

-"Oh! So ya think you're so smart? Bring it on! Tell us what that thingy's really called? Uhm?"-Cyborg asked

Raven looked at them with a face of pity, she looked calmed on the outside but inside she was regretting she opened her mouth at all. Cyborg and BB were waiting for Raven to answer with crossed arms and one of their feet tapping the floor.

-'I don't know either! What do I do? What do I do?'-Raven thought

-"We're waiting, Raven"-BB said

-'If I say that I don't know they would not rest my case for years!'-Raven thought

BB and Cyborg stretched themselves toward Raven, their eyebrows arched and their eyes got little. Raven finally decided what to do.

-"I can't believe our tough mechanic is asking me this. Aren't you supposed to know this?"-Raven said

Raven hoped that this comeback would save her the embarrassment and that they would let the issue go. Cyborg glazed at Raven with fire in his eyes and BB laughed and pointed at him.

-"Got you there, tin man!"-BB said

-"Grrrrr…Raven!"-Cyborg said

Raven's eyebrow tick appeared and she buried herself in her book again, avoiding Cyborg's killing glance.

-"So I guess we're having tofu!"-BB said

-"No, we ain't!"-Cyborg started to say

Raven relieved herself from not having to deal with the W40 conversation and for the first time she was happy that BB and Cyborg were arguing.

-'At least that will keep them away from asking me the name of W40 again!'-Raven thought

Starfire and Robin were at the roof watching the sunset. It did not matter how many times Starfire had seen the sunset, she could never get tired of it. Sunrises and sunsets never bored her, each one of them were always different for her. Robin was staring at her. He wanted to tell her truth. He could not find the words to begin the conversation…or the _confession_. Starfire had noticed he was looking at her for some time now. She enjoyed getting Robin's attention; actually, she loved it.

-"Is there something wrong, Robin? Did I leave mustard on my face?"-Starfire asked without looking at him

-'She saw me looking at her! She saw me looking at her! Calm down!'-Robin thought

-"Star, what do you think when you see the sunset?"-Robin asked trying to sound relaxed

-"I think of how beautiful it is. Earth has many beautiful things. I enjoy being here"-Starfire said

-"Earth _does_ have beautiful things, but some of those things are not from Earth…some came from outer space"-Robin said, thinking how lame his answer had been

Starfire did not understand right away what Robin had meant, good thing for Robin that she was not from Earth or she would have told him that his line had been very cripple. Instead of thinking about this she stared at him with a questioning face and tilting her head, trying to read between the lines and understand what Robin had meant to tell her, and when she did she blushed completely. Robin's hand slightly moved towards her and grabbed her hand tightly.

-'Now is the time…I need to tell her now!'-Robin thought

-"Star, there is something I need to tell you"-Robin said

-"You know you can tell me anything, Robin. What is wrong?"-Starfire asked

-"Well, Star. I have been hiding something from you for a long time. Something very important…"-Robin started to say

-"I am sure you had a reason to, Robin. Do not be afraid or feel guilt"-Starfire said

-"I don't know how to say this, I don't want to loose you…your friendship"-Robin said

Starfire stared at Robin. She was afraid of what Robin could tell her but she did not show it. She knew that if Robin had a hard time talking to her, seeing fear on her face would not help him confess whatever he had inside.

-"Star, I…feel…I'm not…I had become…I…"-Robin said and stopped when the communicator beeped

-"Robin, Star…the HIVE strikes again…we need to go"-BB said

-"Let us depart Robin. We can continue this conversation when we get back"-Starfire said feeling relieved; she was very nervous of what Robin could have told her at any moment then.

Robin ran down the stairs on his way to the living room and Starfire flew behind him. They all met at the living room and made their way to the garage. BB, Raven and Cyborg got inside the T-car and Robin got on his R-cycle. Starfire looked at the T-car and then at the Robin. Robin waved at her, telling her to join him. Robin had been doing this for a while now. Every time they had an emergency he drove to the riot in his R-cycle and always asked Starfire to go with him. He could just have gone with Cyborg and Starfire could fly but he liked the feeling of being alone with Starfire and the fact that she had to hug him tight because of the way he drove the R-cycle. He did not have to drive like crazy but he knew that the worse he drove, the tighter and closer Starfire would get to him.

The Titans arrived at the crime scene, and the members and non-members of the HIVE were waiting for them. Again Jinx, Gizmo, Plasmus, Mammoth and Cinderblock were causing a disturbance in the city. This time they had attacked a grocery store.

-"_Dude_! Are they really robbing a grocery store? How _lame_ is that?"-BB asked

-"Very lame"-Raven answered

-"Just when you think you have witnessed everything, life surprises you when you least expect"-Starfire said

-"Don't let your guard down, remember what happened last time"-Cyborg said

-"Cyborg's right. This time they won't put a fast one on us…Titans…GO!"-Robin yelled

The Titans distributed the bad guys the exact same way they had fought them the last time they did at the bank robbery. Raven was fighting with Jinx, they had some unfinished business between them. Plasmus and Starfire also had some unfinished business and immediately "paired up". Cyborg was had picked Gizmo again, this time he would not get so lucky. BB went straight towards Mammoth and Robin had chosen Cinderblock. Raven had been waiting for this moment, it was pay back time and she would not let anything get in her way to defeat Jinx this time. Jinx and Raven stood up facing each other. Jinx had her hand on her hip and was smiling at Raven. Raven was wearing her cloak, her entire face could not be seen but her eyes were full of anger, remembering that the person in front of her had defeated her last time. This time, things were going to be different, Raven was going to let go of her emotions and was truly looking forward to kick Jinx's butt for good.

-"Little physic looks mad"-Jinx said teasingly

-"You haven't seen anything yet"-Raven said

-"Bring it on, witch!"-Jinx said

Raven started to glow and a black aura surrounded her. Jinx stared at Raven without fear or any emotion, she thought she was showing off her "energy" with a trick.

-'She is only a witch, I can defeat again. This is only a trick'-Jinx thought

-'This is not a trick. You're about to get severely hurt and stop calling me witch!'-Raven answered back telepathically.

Jinx eyes widened as she heard Raven answer her in her head. Raven's aura grew bigger, her cloak seemed to be getting longer and her eyes were bright black. Now Jinx was scared and tried to run away from Raven who looked very upset and ready for anything.

-"I can't move!"-Jinx yelled

-"Of course you can't. You think my magic is just a trick? Try escaping from it!"-Raven said

Raven had used her magic to prevent Jinx from moving.

-'_Nothing_ is going to stop me'-Raven thought

On another side of the battle BB was facing Mammoth. Mammoth was mad because of what happened last time, tiny BB had beaten him.

-"I am going to squash you!"-Mammoth said

-"Hello! Remember last time? You can't defeat_ the_ MASTER!"-BB said while pointing at himself with his thumb.

Mammoth ran towards BB and BB turned into an eagle and flew up, avoiding Mammoth's attack. BB thought he had escaped easily from Mammoth but he was completely wrong. BB was flying looking back at Mammoth and did not see what was in front of him: a wall. BB hit himself and fell on the ground. Mammoth smiled and walked toward BB who was still seeing stars and had transformed back into a human.

-"Ouch!"-BB said

When BB realized what had happened Mammoth was already in front of him with a grin on his face. BB crawled back until his back touched the wall.

-"Oh-Oh!"-BB said

Gizmo had already begun using his devices and inventions to stop Cyborg. Cyborg on, the other hand, was very confident about himself. He was planning to attack as he would normally do and allow Gizmo to think he was winning and then surprise him with his newly perfected cannon. Gizmo seemed to enjoy attacking Cyborg who only defended himself, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike back.

-"What's wrong, snot? Afraid of a little competition?"-Gizmo asked

-"Competition? Your tiny but is 'bout to get kicked!"-Cyborg said

Gizmo did not like the insult and took a laser out of his back. Gizmo started to shoot Cyborg who at first, dodged the laser attacks but then started to run. He needed to find the perfect place to use his cannon and do not leave Gizmo a chance to run away when he did.

-"Where ya going?"-Gizmo yelled

Cyborg did not answered, he just kept running and Gizmo kept following him. They passed next to Raven and Jinx and Cyborg saw Raven's face.

-"Wow, she's mad!"-Cyborg said and kept running

Starfire looked at Plasmus and her green eyes started glowing intensively. She clearly remembered the last time they had fought. She remembered that because of her fault and weakness Robin had gotten hurt and she was not allowing it to happen again. The more she remembered Robin getting hurt and his desperation to go help her, the more she got upset and the more her hands and eyes glowed. Plasmus did not care how angry she was, he knew that he could defeat her by just wrapping her and suffocating her. That is what he had planned before, when they fought for the last time and he regretted he had not done it before because now he could not. Slade had told him to hurt her badly but to not kill her or her death would cause their plans to collapse. Plasmus did not know how she could ruin their plans but he was not going to take any chances because that would mean he had to deal with Slade's reaction. Starfire began flying and started to shoot starbolts at Plasmus who did not even move back. Starfire saw this and her starbolts began getting faster and bigger and now Plasmus was feeling them. Plasmus stretched his hand, trying to grab Starfire but she moved away and he could not grab her. Starfire made two big starbolts and put her hands together. She gained speed and flew directly to Plasmus stomach and with her velocity and starbolts made a big whole on Plasmus stomach. Plasmus looked at it and took in some air and closed it, he turned back and stretch both his hands towards Starfire. Starfire was still trying to slow down when Plasmus grabbed her and pulled her down. Starfire hit the floor and when she tried to stand up Plasmus stepped on her and pressed his feet against her back and her head to scratch it on the floor. Starfire tried to shoot starbolts at him but she could not see where he was and all of the starbolts she shot flew to different directions from where Plasmus was.

Robin had been kicking Cinderblock for a while now. Robin could not understand why Cinderblock kept getting up everytime he hit him. It was like if Cinderblock did not want to loose. Robin thought that Cinderblock was probably pretty mad because of what happened last time.

-"Why don't just give up? I'm gonna beat you anyway"-Robin said

Robin started hitting Cinderblock's feet with his Bo staff several times in a fast and repetitive manner until he made him fall. Once in the floor, Robin threw a couple of his sonic disks to Cinderblock and they all exploded. Robin was waiting for the dust and smoke to disappear and see Cinderblock unconscious on the ground. When things cleared out he saw what he was not expecting: Cinderblock was gone.

Raven had made Jinx not been able to move and started to throw things at her. Jinx could not defend herself, she closed her eyes and her only choice was to receive the hits and deal with the pain she was feeling. Raven's cloak got so long that it was able to wrap Jinx and started to press against her so hard that Jinx could hardly breath.

-"She's gonna kill me! I'm gonna die here!"-Jinx weakly said

Raven smiled and pressed even harder on Jinx, but she had stopped throwing things. She decided Jinx was hurt enough to not try to use her powers against her to let herself loose and got really close to her.

-"This is what I felt when you kicked me on the stomach. Not a pretty feeling, right?"-Raven asked

Jinx stared at Raven and felt tremendously afraid of what Raven could do to her…anytime now. Mammoth had grabbed BB by his foot and started to drag him around to hit him with everything he found: walls, sidewalk, and cans. Each time BB got hit he screamed but his screams where getting weaker and weaker; he had started to get tired of being hit. Mammoth realized BB was not making any noised and picked him up from his foot as high as he could to see BB's face and saw that his eyes were closed. Mammoth started to twirl around to gain speed and threw BB to the center of the street. BB did not move at all. Mammoth was happy of seeing poor BB on the floor, his body was bruised, he had some scratches and parts of his uniform were torn. Mammoth took all the time in the world to walk towards BB, one step after the other, very slowly.

Cyborg had taken Gizmo to a back storage room of the grocery store and had hid on the shadows. Gizmo used his night vision to look for him but Cyborg was one step ahead of Gizmo and had use his own night vision to escape Gizmo's search. Cyborg started throwing little bombs towards Gizmo who was getting distracted by the shots.

-"Little more…little more"-Cyborg mumbled

Finally Gizmo was in the perfect position Cyborg wanted to be able to use his cannon. Cyborg got out of his hide out and pointed to Gizmo who did not react until it was too late.

-"You messed with the wrong robot!"-Cyborg yelled

Cyborg aimed at a helpless Gizmo and used his cannon against him. Jinx was crying, she was so scared of dying like she was about to die and actually was crying and sobbing. When Raven saw this she got out of the trance she was and realized that she if she was going to use her powers at maximum by letting her emotions free, she had to use them to help her friends and not kill anyone. She was not a murderer, she was a Teen Titan. Raven's eyes stopped glowing and she took a look around and saw BB on the center of the street and Mammoth who was calmly approaching him with a face that showed no concern of BB's fate. She then knew what to do. Cyborg shot Gizmo and Gizmo was thrown back and broke the walls behind him. Cyborg's cannon was very powerful, more powerful than last time, more powerful than ever. Gizmo went thru all the walls and since Cyborg's attack range in his cannon had been improved Gizmo was thrown until the center of the street. Cyborg then saw BB and Mammoth and saw he could not reach BB in time to save him so he made sure that Gizmo hit Mammoth to push him away from BB. At that same moment Raven threw Jinx towards Mammoth since she did not know that Cyborg was sending Mammoth a little present and both Jinx and Gizmo hit Mammoth. Raven used her powers to pick BB up and at the same time she flew towards him. Cyborg also ran towards Raven and she used her powers to cure BB. BB woke up and saw that Cyborg and Raven had saved him.

-"Thanks guys!"-BB said

-"Anytime friend, anytime"-Raven and Cyborg said

Now Raven, Cyborg and BB attacked Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo with everything they got and all together as a team. Meanwhile, Starfire had managed to free herself from Plasmus. She had grabbed his foot and pushed her hands inside him. She threw starbolts while her hands where inside Plasmus' foot and had blown his foot from the inside out. Now she was fighting furiously and faster than before. Plasmus got really upset with Starfire blowing his foot that forgot Slade's orders and started to melt down. Starfire looked surprised of Plasmus decision of melting himself and thought he had surrender. Starfire flew back down and walked towards the big scattered "clay" that once had been Plasmus and stood next to him, her eyes and her hands still glowing.

-"I accept you have surrender. However, this does not mean I forgive you from hurting my friends"-Starfire said

Plasmus did not move; however, he was waiting for the right time to surprise Starfire. Robin had broken Cinderblock's feet but Cinderblock kept walking with his bare legs. Robin was getting tired of the same attitude.

-"Don't you ever learn?"-Robin asked

Cinderblock answered by running towards Robin who was now walking backwards to catch up with the other Titans who were fighting the rest of the villains on the middle of the street. When he was running towards the Titans he noticed Starfire was standing next to a big purple pile of what he thought was the remains of Plasmus, thinking that Starfire had defeated him. Starfire looked at Robin who was running back and blocking Cinderblock's attacks.

-"Starfire, we are regrouping, come back!"-Robin yelled

-"Yes, Robin I am on my…"-Starfire said and stopped

Plasmus had started to rebuild himself and in the process, he was wrapping Starfire. By the time Starfire reacted Plasmus had formed a big ball and Starfire was inside.

-"How could I have been so foolish. This was a trap"-Starfire said

-"Star!"-Robin yelled

Robin began running to save Starfire but Cinderblock pulled his cape and got him back to where he was.

-"Star, I gotta save her! She's gonna suffocate"-Robin said

Robin tried to reach Starfire but everytime he tried Cinderblock got in the way. Robin looked behind and saw the other Titans, they could not help Starfire either; they also had their hands full. Starfire was getting dizzy inside Plasmus and fell on her knees.

-"I will not allow this evil man to defeat me"-Starfire said

She closed her eyes and started to concentrate all her energy. She had stopped moving and Plasmus thought she had finally given up and that she was dying by now. He smiled and started laughing out loud. Robin heard Plasmus laugh and knew it only meant one thing: Starfire had died. Robin felt so angry and ran towards Plasmus. Cinderblock grabbed his feet and pulled him back to the fight but by now Robin did not care what happened to him anymore. He wanted to reach Starfire, maybe there was a way to still save her; she could not die just like that. Robin crawled his way to Plasmus and Cinderblock made him crawl back. Suddenly, Plasmus' smile vanished and his eyes widened. Robin looked at Plasmus and witnessed the horrible destiny of Plasmus. A green energy made Plasmus blew and scattered in thousands of pieces. The green light was so strong that illuminated the area where they were and forced everyone to stop fighting and look back at where Starfire was and where Plasmus once was standing. There was nothing left of him.

-"Star, are you all right?"-Robin asked

Starfire had not stopped glowing but when she heard Robin's voice she calmed down.

-"I am unharmed, Robin"-Starfire answered

When Robin saw this he remembered he had something to do: defeat Cinderblock. This time it was Starfire's turn to help him out.

-"Jinx, we need help! The giant clay is gone!"-Gizmo said

Jinx nodded and pressed a little button that was on her belt. Nothing had instantly happened but something would. Starfire threw starbolts at Cinderblock until he ran back to where the other evil guys were. Starfire helped Robin stand up and she meticulously checked Robin for any injuries. Robin blushed at Starfire's actions.

-"I'm fine, Star"-Robin said

Starfire's eyes began to have tears and she hugged Robin with all her strength.

-"I was so afraid of what could have happened"-Starfire said

-"Nothing did, don't worry. Let's go help the others"-Robin said

The Titans surrounded the HIVE (members and non-members). Raven was ready to use her powers, Cyborg had his cannon ready to shoot, BB was also ready to transform into any animal that was needed, Robin had his birdarangs and bo staff ready and Starfire was glowing more than before.

-"We got ya, big time!"-Cyborg said

-"That is what you think"-Jinx said

-"What? We have you outnumbered, HELLO!"-BB said

-"Count again"-Jinx said

When she said this she pointed behind the Titans. The Titans, who had surrounded the villains, turned back and saw something they did not expect: 100 of Slade's henchmen that were surrounding the Titans. They realized they did not have the HIVE surrounded, but the enemy had _them_ surrounded instead. The Titans all looked at each other and then they looked at Robin.

-"This wont stop us…Titans GO!"-Robin ordered

Once Robin said this, the Titans moved in different directions and started attacking any of the enemies they found on the way. The more scattered they were, the easier it was to defeat all of the henchmen. Starfire flew and started to shoot starbolts at every bad guy she saw. Raven was using her magic to throw henchmen at each other and destroyed them. BB turned into a dinosaur and was using his mouth to break them. Cyborg was shooting his cannon and hitting at the same time. Robin was kicking, punching and using his laser discs to keep the henchmen away and eliminate them. Everyone was so busy that they did not realize that the other members of the HIVE had picked each one of the Titans (except BB who could have easily used his tail to send them to the other side of the city) and were getting ready to attack them behind their back. Jinx was going to hit Raven, Gizmo was going to zap Starfire, Cinderblock was going to get Cyborg, and Mammoth was going to hit Robin. Faster than the HIVE could react, Starfire hit Mammoth with a starbolt before he got Robin; Robin threw a sonic disc to Gizmo to prevent him from hurting Starfire, Cyborg used his cannon against Jinx to get her away from Raven and Raven used her magic to push Cinderblock out of Cyborg's way, and BB used his tail to send all four of the enemies to the other side of the side (as they had thought he would). All the Titans looked at each other and smiled. If that did not prove they were a team, they did not know what did. The Titans split once more and after some explosions were heard, the Titans came back to the front of the grocery store.

-"Was that great or what?"-BB asked

-"We totally kicked butt"-Cyborg said

-"It was very good"-Raven said

-"We are victorious!"-Starfire said

-"We all did great Titans, nice work!"-Robin said

-"Let's go back home! We need to celebrate with tofu!"-BB said

-"And video games!"-Cyborg said

-"And herbal tea!"-Raven said

-"And cooking!"-Starfire said

When Starfire said this they all turned and gave her a scared look.

-"Star, how about we order some pizza?"-Robin asked

-"Very well, friends. I will not cook for you tonight"-Starfire answered

They all relieved themselves from having to try Starfire's cooking and went back home.

They were all excited about the big fight they have just had and the environment at the tower was somewhat different. Now it was Raven's turn to learn how to play video games and she had voluntarily offered herself to learn and Cyborg and BB had happily agreed and were now teaching her how to play. Starfire and Robin were sitting on the steps that were before the exit door of the living room and Starfire had cured all of Robin's scratches. She was so happy they had made it out of the battle safe and sound. Raven, Cyborg and BB knew Starfire and Robin were on the back but they decided not to bother them and give them a little time alone. Those two had many things to talk about after had happened in the last days.

-"Star, there is something I want to tell you"-Robin said

-"I know, Robin. What is it?"-Starfire said

Robin stared at Starfire not knowing how to start telling her what he needed to say. He finally decided how to let her know what was going on.

-"Maybe I should not tell you, maybe I should show you"-Robin said

After saying this Robin's hands touched Starfire's face. She was surprised and did not expect what was coming. In fact, none of the Titans expected what was going to happen. Robin got his lips near Starfire's lips until he almost touch them…

Then a birdarang stopped them from kissing…

The Titans looked at the birdarang and then look to the place where the weapon had come…the main door…

-"Take your hands away from her…SHE IS MINE!"-The person at the door yelled

That person at the door was… Robin.

-"You're Robin…?"-Cyborg said to the Robin at the door

-"And you are Robin, too?"-Starfire said to the Robin next to her

-"He is not Robin!"-The Robin at the door said

-"He is right, I am not Robin"-The Robin next to Starfire said while changing his clothes into some other familiar costume…

-"I AM RED X!"-He finally said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE: **Told u the wait was worth it…. think this is good?…well, I am just getting started!!!


	10. Connections Part 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…wish I did!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 10**

Connections (Part 2)

Robin was not in a very good shape. His uniform had been shredded in some parts and his cape had some holes on it. He also had some scratches and bruises and he was holding his left shoulder with his right hand. He appeared as he had fought a very long and exhausting battle, and that he was clearly unnumbered. Raven, BB and Cyborg were standing in the middle of the room. Red X was on the back of the living room next to Starfire.

-"Why? What? Who? When? How?"-BB mumbled while pointing at Red X and at Robin

-"Why are there two Robins?"-Starfire asked

-"What do you mean two Robins? He's not Robin! He's Red X!"-Cyborg said

-"But he looks like Robin!"-Starfire said

-"I do look like him because, technically, I am Robin. I am Robin's _clone_"-Red X said

-"My clone. He has been taking my place whenever I am not around"-Robin said

-"Yes. Slade made me. But he _enhanced_ me. He made better, better than what you would _ever_ be, Robin. I am stronger, faster _and_ smarter"-Red X said

-"But, how did Slade made a clone of Robin? When did he get his DNA?"-Raven asked

-"I told you I am smarter! You Titans didn't even notice when the HIVE _borrowed_ some of Robin's DNA. And neither did you notice when I was around you, pretending to be _your_ Robin"-Red X said.

-"What do you mean? When did the HIVE stole Robin's DNA?"-BB asked

-"It was when Gizmo shocked us with that ray. Jinx first made us bleed and then Gizmo absorbed my DNA. But they covered it up by attacking the three of us"-Robin said

-"How do you know?"-BB asked

-"I just beat it out of the HIVE. Remember that Slade's henchmen appeared? Well, it was all a trap to separate us and when I was by myself the HIVE and the henchmen attacked me. Meanwhile Robin…Red X, would come here and convince all of you to join Slade."-Robin said

-"Did you really believe _we_ would join Slade?"-Raven asked

-"I would had convinced you, if _he_ hadn't shown up and ruin it!"-Red X answered

-"So, when were you here?"-BB asked

-"Many times…_my friend_. I talked to Raven. I made her see how much she repressed her powers and how bad it was for her. Isn't right, Raven? Didn't you free your emotions, your _deep_ emotions because _I_ helped you out?"-Red X asked.

-"I…you…"-Raven could not answered.

She knew Red X allegations were true. He did help her out to see that emotions were not as bad as she thought they were.

-"And how about you BB? Didn't I help _you_ become normal? Didn't _you_ want to surprise…someone? Didn't _I_ build that machine so you could be normal?"-Red X asked

BB also had nothing to say.

-"You, Cyborg. We made that cannon of yours as _best_ as it could be! You said you were grateful? Didn't you?"-Red X asked

Cyborg looked at his cannon and stared at the floor.

-"And you, Star. Didn't _I_ make you feel happy? I did not hurt you like _Robin_ did with his obsessions! I put you in first place. _I DO love you_ and I am NOT afraid or ashamed to say it"-Red X said

Starfire looked at Robin who was hurt by everything Red X had said and how his friends could not contradict him, not even Starfire.

-"Yes, Robin. You thought you knew the Titans. Did you ever take the time to actually know them outside battle? Did you see them as people or just as members of _your_ team?"-Red X asked

Not even Robin could answer. He was _so_ concentrated in his mission to catch Slade that he had lied, hurt and ignored his friends. Yet, they would always forgive him and give him another chance. He had hurt them _so_ much. He had hurt Starfire _SO_ much.

-"Cat got your tongue?"-Red X asked

-"Do you have _any_ idea of how Starfire felt when you left her here? I am sure you don't! But I took her with me so she would not feel guilty of something she didn't do. Did you think they organized the picnic for BB's birthday…NO, I DID!!!…Come on! You all are special and more powerful than _that_ human (pointing at Robin). Why do you follow his orders? He is inferior compared to you! And he doesn't care about you…I did! And I was sent to kill you all! But I told Slade you could make great addition to the evil side. And I meant it!"-Red X said

-"He's right. We would make a great addition to the evil side"-Raven said

-"He's right, alright. I don't take time to actually now you guys. And I call myself your _friend_"-Robin said

-"He has a point there. He did help us improve"-Cyborg said

-"And you did treat me better than Robin has ever treated me since I know him"-Starfire said

That actually hurt Robin. Hurt him as _hell_ because it was true. All those times she had tried to take him out of his obsession, or when she tried to cheer him up and he had ignored her. All those times he had yelled at her, and closed his door on her face and she always came back. He did _not_ deserve her.

-"And I stopped your sister from hurting you. As I would stop _anyone_ from hurting you, Star"-Red X said while looking at Robin

-"You threw that blast that beat her up?"-BB asked

-"Yes, that was me!"-Red X said

-"But why did you do all of these to help us?"-Raven asked

-"I already told you. I though you would make a great addition to the team!"-Red X answered

-"That means that ya also see us as members of _your_ team. And, by the way, Robin cares about us…in his own freaky kind of way"-Cyborg said

-"What? You are not really saying this! I give you a chance to continue living and you decline it?"-Red X asked

-"Robin is kind of crazy, but I would not change anything about him"-Raven said

-"Yeah! Dude has it bad for defeating crime…but he is an awesome video game player"-BB said winking

-"And he loves my inventions! And nobody is _perfect_"-Cyborg said

-"And he takes time of his to explain the wonders of Earth, like _friendship_. And yes, he may act strange sometimes…but that is what makes him special"-Starfire said

Robin smiled when he heard Starfire said that. They all stared at Robin who was feeling better now. They were truly his friends. At that moment he promised himself that he would not lock himself again in his room to find Slade. He would not yell at them anymore. He would put them first…Starfire will be first. His friends should come first.

-"I cannot believe this! How can you pick him over me! I'm better! I helped you!"-Red X said

-"We can always i_mprove_, Red X"-Cyborg said

-"Red X, perhaps you are not truly evil. Maybe you should join us. You do act like Robin and you have proven to be a good friend to us"-Starfire said

-"What?"-Red X asked

-"What are you saying, Star? He let me fight all of the enemies by myself! He saw me that I was alone and he gave the order to destroy me!"-Robin said

-"Is that true, Red X?"-Starfire asked

-"Yes, he doesn't deserve you! I can take care of you, and would do anything in my power to protect you and make you happy, Star. Please…just consider it"-Red X said

Red X grabbed Starfire's hand and kissed it, like he had done that night in the swings.

-"You remember this, right?"-Red X asked

Starfire did remember it. She had thought that Robin had come back for her. She thought that he really cared but he had not come back. The Robin that went inside her room was Red X. The Robin that took her to the park and made her feel special had been Red X. Her Robin, the one she loved had left her and had not come back until late night.

-"How did you know Robin had left?"-Starfire asked

-"I was always checking on you, all of you. I knew Robin would feel upset of getting defeated by the HIVE and that since you didn't want him to be locked in his room he would get out of the Tower to let his anger out"-Red X answered

-"Then, Who was the Robin that found me in the kitchen and checked what I was drinking?"-Starfire asked

-"That was me"-Robin said

-"But you said you wanted to get some air before you came back to the Tower"-Starfire said

-"And I did. I never said I was outside the door"-Robin said

-"So, you were the one that went to the roof and talked to me?"-Raven asked

-"Yes, I knew Robin was inside his room and I knew you were at the roof and had problems, it was the perfect timing to get to know you"-Red X answered

-"Then who was the one who saw Starfire's score?"-BB asked

-"Me"-Robin answered

-"Dude! This is getting so confusing!"-BB said

-"BB, it's not that confusing, everytime you got helped by Robin, you actually got helped by me, dressed as Robin"-Red X said

Red X grabbed Starfire by the waist and pulled her towards him. Robin saw this and knew what was coming and did not like it. He slowly moved his arm to reach his utility belt to get a birdarang. He was not allowing Red X to kiss her, he would not take advantage of Starfire's or anyone's confusion. As Robin had imagined, Red X's face got closer to Starfire's who did not pulled back. For a moment, Starfire doubted she wanted to decline the opportunity to kiss him. Was he not Robin? He looked like him, he talked like him but he treated her better than Robin did. Robin saw Starfire's puzzled face and decided that if she did not do anything to stop him, he would not stop him either. Robin felt his soul crush and he regretted every single word that he had said to her that hurt her. Red X understood that Starfire was not going to stop him from kissing her and smiled, not an evil smile but a smile of relief and love. He really did love her. Red X slowly got closer to Starfire's face; every second that passed only made the moment when their lips would touch even closer and closer. Their lips were a few inches from finally touching when something unexpected happened.

-"Red X, I am grateful for what you have done for us. But you are still evil and that would not change, you were created to serve Slade and tried to kill Robin. For that, I cannot forgive you. You tried to kill my best friend. No matter how similar you and Robin are, Robin would always be the one I lo…care about the most"-Starfire said while retreating from Red X's arms.

-"Ok, Star. I understand now"-Red X said

-"You do? Marvelous!"-Starfire said

-"Yes, I understand that the only way have you with me forever is to take you with me"-Red X said

-"WHAT?"-Robin yelled

-"I am afraid you have not understood, Red X…what I meant was that…"-Starfire said

-"I do understand…and I am willing to make sacrifices…"-Red X said

The Titans looked at each other and tried to understand what Red X was talking about. Was he going to kill himself and Starfire? Was he going to kill them all? What was he going to do? They did not have to wait long to find out. Red X threw some laser discs to them and grabbed Starfire.

-"I am taking you with me!"-Red X yelled

-"No, please. I do not wish to fight you"-Starfire said

-"You are not taking her away!"-Robin yelled

Robin jumped from the door to where Red X and Starfire were. He quickly used his Bo staff to hit Red X on his arm and Red X let Starfire loose. Starfire started to fly away from them as fast as she could. When the smoke disappeared, Robin and Red X were fighting with all their strength (well, at least Robin). Robin was trying to hurt Red X but Red X had no problem dodging Robin's attacks.

-"I told you I was faster"-Red X said

-"How fast are you when you are dealing with all us?"-Raven asked

-"Titans…GO!"-Cyborg yelled

The Titans approached Red X as fast as they were able to. Raven used her magic and threw the couches at him but he used his powers to make them explode before they even got near him. The explosions made Raven flew back and BB ran to catch her before she hit herself on the floor. Cyborg pointed his cannon at Red X and doubted to attack him.

-'How can I attack him? He helped me out'-Cyborg thought

Cyborg was following Red X's movements while he fought Robin.

-'I have to do it; he is not Robin. He just wants to use us to help Slade'-Cyborg thought

Without even questioning his final thought, Cyborg aimed at Red X and shot his cannon. Red X moved and made Robin fall and stay where the cannon would make impact. If it were not for Starfire that flew to save him, Robin would have been severely hurt. The ray of the cannon kept his course and made holes on the wall of the living room and kept going until all the walls that got in its way were destroyed. BB changed into a rat to not be seen by Red X when he approached him to attack him. When BB was close enough to Red X, he morphed into a velociraptor and started attacking Red X. Red X moved behind BB and grabbed his tail and twirl around to gain speed and threw poor BB to the shelves that had his CDs on. BB immediately transformed into a human and stood up.

-"Man, I'm getting so tired of people using me as a Frisbee"-BB said

-"Good one!"-Red X said

Raven again used her powers to attack Red X, now she also used them to protect herself from any trick that Red X might try to use on her. She got a hold of him and was trying her best to not let him go. Red X looked at Raven and grinned.

-"See? Told you if you let your emotions go you would become stronger"-Red X said

Red X comment distracted raven and Red X used this opportunity to free himself. Raven did not like this and tried to tie him again using the curtains but Red X destroyed them with his powers. Starfire began shooting starbolts at Red X who did not even move. He just covered his face and did not do anything to fight her back. Starfire then started throwing more and more starbolts non-stop but she was not aiming at Red X. She threw them at him with no intention of hurting him either.

-"I know you can't hurt me either…we are bonded"-Red X said

Robin also had noticed that Starfire was not trying at all to hurt Red X.

-"If we want to defeat him we need to attack all at once. Ready?"-Robin asked

-"Ready"-The Titans answered

-"GO!"-Robin ordered

The other Titans ran to where Red X was and all attacked at once. Robin was throwing his birdarangs and laser discs. Cyborg was using his cannon. Raven was using her magic to keep the others from getting hurt by Red X's attacks and BB turned into a bull and was trying to push him to the wall. Finally, they all managed to corner him and they thought they had him immobilized. At that moment, Red X yelled and his energy was let loose, making all the Titans fly in the different directions. Cyborg crushed some walls and ended up in Raven's room. BB ended up in the elevator of the main entrance. Raven had been able to use her magic and did not hit anything but had stopped near the big screen TV that got blown anyway when Raven used her magic to protect herself. Robin crashed into the windows and almost fell if it was not for Starfire that again saved him at the last minute and brought him back inside the Tower.

-"I did not wish to fight you but you have let me no choice"-Starfire said

Starfire let Robin go and flew to Red X. Instead of using her starbolts he fought against him with kicks and punches. Red X did not know it but Starfire was almost as fast as he was. Red X never attacked her; he just evaded the attacks and started walking backwards towards the hall that led to the other rooms. The Titans got back on the feet and started to follow them, and while walking Red X evaded Starfire's hits and also had a chance to hurt the other Titans and destroy some parts of the Tower as well. They all stopped at the evidence room.

-"Stop running! You can't escape now!"-Robin said

-"On the contrary, Robin. You can't escape now!"-Red X said

Starfire was flying above Red X and was breathing hard. She had been kicking and punching him with all her strength and he had not even broken a sweat.

-"Starfire, regroup!"-Robin said

Starfire was about to fly to where the Titans were and at moment Red X got a weapon out. Robin slowly turned to see what Red X had in his hands but by the time he reacted it was too late. He shot something at somebody. Robin turned back to see who had been hurt. He was ok, Cyborg was ok, BB was ok and Raven was fine too. That was when it hit him…Starfire was shot.

-'He said he would never hurt her and he did?'-Robin thought

The Titans turned to see Starfire who was falling in between them. Neither one of them was close enough to run to her and catch her. Yes, they were far if they ran, but they were not as far if they flew. To their surprise Red X started to fly. He flew towards Starfire and caught her on his arms. The Titans had their mouths wide opened and could not believe what Red X had just done. He had shot Starfire and now he was flying!

-"What the…? Is he _flying_?"-Cyborg asked

-"Dude! He _is_ a Robin!"-BB joked

-"Not a good time!"-Raven said

-"Why can he…"-Robin asked

-"Surprised? I told you Slade had enhanced me…flying is one of the gifts he gave me…I never thought I would be grateful of such gift"-Red X said

-"Ya killed Star!"-Cyborg said

-"I didn't kill her, I just sedated her. But you will not have the same luck"-Red X said

-"What do you mean?"-BB asked

-"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Remember when you all went to park? I came by and left some presents around the Tower"-Red X answered

-"What presents is he talking about?"-Raven asked

Red X got a black remote out of his pocket. He grinned and grabbed Starfire closer to him so she would not fall. The Titans looked at him not knowing what to expect and then it happened. Red X pressed the red button and seconds later they started to hear some sounds. The Tower shacked with every sound they heard until they realized what was happening.

-"Are those bombs?"-Robin asked

-"Yes, I left bombs all around the Tower. I must leave now; the Tower doesn't _stand_ a chance"-Red X said

Faster that the Titans could react, Red X made his way out of the tower by blasting the ceiling and making sure the Titans could not get away on time. He flew outside the Tower and stopped a few feet from the Tower, farther enough to not get hurt and closer enough to see it fall to the ground.

-"Titans…we need to get out…NOW!"-Robin said

And this was the last order heard at Titans Tower before it exploded and collapsed.

-"Too bad you are not awake to see the fireworks you like so much, Star"-Red X said

He stood on the other side of the lake to watch how the once standing Titans Tower was reduced to nothing but a sad memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE:** Liked it?? Hope You did! This is my first fic and I am trying my best…Still have 5 chapters to go…stay tuned!!!


	11. Traitor

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…that's the story of my life!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11**

Traitor

After making sure nothing was left of Titans Tower, Red X left and went straight to Slade's lair. He flew down to the ground and stopped at the warehouse's entrance and gave a questioning look at it. He was wondering if this was a safe place to bring Starfire who was still unconscious.

-"I have no where else to go"-Red X said

Red X finally went inside the warehouse and walked until he arrived at Slade's office. He again stood at the door, thinking about how Slade would react now that Robin was dead and that he had brought the only survivor who happened to be Starfire, to their secret lair.

-"I wont let anything happen to you, Star"-Red X said

Red X went inside Slade's office holding Starfire in his arms and carefully laid her on the floor. He needed to talk to Slade; there had been some change of plans. The Titans were gone, only Starfire was alive and she would be the only one to join them, it was not _that_ bad. He had the person he cared for the most with him and _no one_ could stand between them. He would make sure that she would forget her friends. He was the only one whom she needed now.

-"I see you brought a visitor"-Slade said

-"Yes, I did. She is the only Titan remaining. The others had _different_ plans and they were taken care of already. All we need is her"-Red X said

-"You mean all _you_ need is _her_"-Slade said pointing at Starfire

Red X frowned. He did not understand if Slade's comment was good or bad. Either way he would keep Starfire whether Slade liked it or not. No one would take her away from him. Not even Slade.

-"Whatever! What's the next part of the plan?"-Red X asked

-"Patience, Red X. It seems I could make you fly but I could not make you patient"-Slade said

Red X did not like his comment; in fact, he did not like the tone he was using with him. He decided to ignore him and use his mind to take care of Starfire while she woke up and use his spare time to think about how he would manage to convince Starfire of joining him and make her accept that the rest of the Titans were gone for good.

-"If you have nothing more to say I'll leave and I'll take Starfire with me"-Red X said

-"Do as you wish. You have done much already"-Slade said

-"Sure"-Red X finally said

Red X picked up Starfire from the floor and left Slade's office. He started to walk through a long hallway. There were many doors to the sides but he just wanted to find the one he knew: the door of his room.

-'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps…_more_ beautiful'-Red X thought.

Finally Red X arrived at his room; he opened the door and took Starfire inside. He put her on his bed and he sat on a chair next to her. He was looking at her; he could not believe why after everything he did for the Titans they would turn him down and stick with Robin. He would not forgive them, ever. Too bad he was not able to make them pay in a slow, painful manner. Maybe this way was better. He did not think that Starfire would like to see her friends suffer. Moreover, he would not like to see _her_ suffer. Red X had been staring at Starfire for a long time now. He was slowly and carefully caressing her cheeks and her hair. He wanted her to wake up already but at the same time he was afraid of her reaction when she opened her eyes. Red X fell asleep next to her still sitting on the chair, and spent the night waking up now and then to make sure she was ok and that she had not ran away. He held her hand all nightlong since he felt that if he let go she would leave him. He loved her _so_ much. He could not believe how Robin had been so stupid and never told her about how he felt. Then again, he was part of Robin and now that he thought about it, he knew why Robin never told her how he felt. First, because he was too blind to see that Starfire felt the same way for him; second, he had learn to hide his feelings, he may not be as restrained as Raven was regarding her feelings but he knew that as a leader of a team he had to show control over his emotions. He had found out what happens when you do not control your feelings, and he had found it the hard way when he became obsessed with catching Slade. On second thought, his anger and obsession had not turned to be _that_ bad, if Robin had completely controlled himself, Red X might have never been born and he would not be here, taking his place. Another reason why Robin hidden his love for her was because he knew the danger he would put her in if his enemies found out about his _weakness_. Robin, or Red X for that manner, would not be able to handle losing Starfire and mostly if she had gotten hurt because of him. Now that he had analyzed it, Robin's hidden feelings could be used for his benefit in the long run. Starfire never heard from Robin that he loved her so maybe he could tell her that he only saw her as a best friend and that might win a piece of her heart for him. With all these thoughts Red X was falling asleep again when somebody called him.

-"Red X, I have a mission for you, report"-Slade ordered Red X thru his communicator

-"I am on my way"-Red X answered

Red X gave Starfire a kiss on the cheek, left his room and headed for Slade's office.

-"What's the problem?"-Red X asked

-"There is a new chemical substance that has been created a few weeks ago and now that we have a change of plans I need this chemical to proceed with the next phase of the plan"-Slade answered

-"Where can I get it?"-Red X asked

-"Here's the address of the laboratory. It's far from here so you better get going"-Slade answered

-"Fine"-Red X said

Slade handed Red X a piece of paper with the address and Red X picked it up. He saw it and made his way out of his office and out of the warehouse. When Red X was finally gone Slade's face had an evil smile on it, he got up from his seat and left his office. Starfire had slowly begun regaining consciousness, not entirely but at least she was not completely asleep anymore. Her head hurt and she could not manage to focus her sight. Someone was standing next to her, and for her relief, that someone had a familiar and welcomed face. However, his words were not as friendly as she thought they would be.

-"You're not welcomed here"-The person said while getting closer to Starfire

Starfire heard the voice but could not understand what the person had said. The sedative was still in effect. She could barely move and tried to open her eyes to see Robin.

-"Robin, is that you? Oh! I am so happy to see you!"-Starfire said

-"Robin? You are mistaken, my dear. I am not Robin and you definitely should _not_ be happy to see me"-The person said

Starfire rubbed her eyes and Robin's image became blurry. Then she blinked a couple of times to recognize who was the person in front of her; it was Slade.

-"OH!"-Starfire gasped

-"Hahaha! Yes, you should be surprised…and afraid. I don't want you interfering with Red X's plans and my plans again"-Slade said

-"But, I did not ask to be brought to this place. Please, get away from me"-Starfire pleaded

-"Oh, I will! Once I have finished you!"-Slade said

Slade grabbed Starfire by the wrist. He got another weapon similar to the one Red X had used to sedate her, shot her arm and then threw her against the wall. Starfire was feeling weak again. She had been sedated for the second time and she had not been able to fully recover from the first sedative and now she had to deal with two of them. Even before Starfire could react, Slade grabbed and lifted her by the throat and started choking her.

-"You were **_the reason_** why Robin didn't want to be my apprentice before. And now you are making Red X not follow my orders either. I do have patience, but I had enough of you"-Slade said while squeezing Starfire's throat even harder.

Starfire lifted her hands and tried to free herself from Slade's grip but she was to weak to even be able to keep her hands on the air.

-"Robin, I wish you were here"-Starfire whispered

-"He is not here and he would not be here…he's dead!"-Slade said

-"What? That is not true. You are lying"-Starfire protested

-"You think I am? Well, I'm not and you know who killed him? Who killed _all_ of _your_ pathetic friends? My apprentice did!"-Slade said

Starfire felt her strength abandoning her when she heard her friends were dead. Robin was dead and she was about to die too. She would not try to fight him anymore. Tears ran down her cheeks and Slade's image was fuzzier every second.

-'I am going to die here! I will join my friends shortly'-Starfire thought

Slade pressed her against the wall, still holding her throat. Starfire's arms gave in and her eyes closed.

-"She's gone"-Slade said

Starfire's eyes were closed but she could still listen to Slade breathing. She could not feel her body or move but she could hear all the sounds from her surrounding starting to fade. She thought this was it for her. She never told Robin how she felt and he had died without knowing. And now she was dieing too and she had not been able to make Slade pay for what he had done to her friends.

-'I have failed them'-Starfire thought

Slade was reaching to his pocket to take out a knife and finish Starfire easier and faster; but something stopped him from doing so.

-"LET HER GO!"-Red X said

-"What are you doing here? I sent you away on a mission"-Slade yelled while looking at Red X not letting go of Starfire.

-"I thought you remember you made me smarter. I knew you did not want her here and you better let her go…NOW!"-Red X said

-"Make me!"-Slade said

Red X rapidly went straight to Slade and kicked him hard. Slade let Starfire go and she fell on the floor with a loud thump. Red X saw her and only wished she was ok. He could not stop and make sure she was still breathing; Slade's defeat was first in his list for now.

-"You better had not killed her, Slade"-Red X said

-"What if I did? You cannot defeat me…you may be better than Robin but I'm still better than you"-Slade said

-"We'll see about that…"-Red X said

Slade and Red X began fighting. Strong punches and kicks were thrown from both sides. Slade tried to attack both Starfire and Red X. He knew that if either one of them got hurt, Red X would suffer anyway. Red X was trying to protect Starfire and attack Slade at the same time. Slade finally gave Red X a big punch on the stomach, he spitted blood and fell on his knees while he put his hands on his stomach, and tried to ease the pain he felt.

-"You now, Red X. I made have made you better and meaner, and Robin's feelings for Starfire may have stayed in you, but I am better because I can kill…and you can't. That's why you put those bombs on Titans Tower, because you could not kill them by yourself"-Slade said

-"You may have created me…but you don't know me. What makes you think Robin could not kill _for love_…and if he could…what makes you think _I_ can't?"-Red X said, grinning

-"Is that a threat?"-Slade asked

-"Why don't you find out?"-Red X said

Red X and Slade engaged into a new and more brutal fight. The winner would not only have the delight of winning but also of living to show off his triumph. Red X got his Bo staff out and Red X got into fighting mode. They exchanged glances at each other and moved in circles, looking for the best opportunity to attack. Slade attacked first. He jumped and tried to slam Red X with his Bo staff but Red X was too fast for Slade and quickly moved. While moving, Red X jumped and kicked Slade on the back. Slade cursed while he felt the kick and when he was on the floor he managed to throw a kick to Red X who was standing behind him. Slade hit him and Red X flew back and hit his desk and then the floor. Slade grinned and did not waste anytime as he ran towards a fallen Red X and made him fly again when he hit him with his staff. Red X flew towards the door that broke and sent Red X outside his room. Instead of going after Red X, Slade stayed inside his room and walked to where Starfire was. This was his opportunity to finish her once and for all. Slade pointed his staff to Starfire's throat and planned to stick it until she bled to death. Red X got up and saw what Slade was trying to do and used his powers (you know, the "X" he throws from his hands) and shot Slade's staff. Red X made his way to Slade and punched him on the face. Taking advantage of Slade being on the floor, Red X took the staff and Starfire on his shoulder. Slade shook his head and grunted angrily as he ran towards Red X. Red X still had Starfire on his shoulder and was holding her with one hand while he was defending both of them with the other hand using Slade's former staff. Slade was getting tired of Red X evasive moves and decided to attack Starfire instead of Red X when he realized he had cornered them. Slade jumped and aimed a powerful kick to her since Red X had nowhere to go.

-'I'm _not_ letting him hurt her'-Red X thought.

Red X grabbed Starfire and pressed her against the corner and he gave his back to Slade. Red X put Starfire on the floor and he covered her with his own body and waited for Slade's kick. Slade saw this and grew angrier; he did not only kick Red X but he punched him in a repetitive manner. Red X closed his eyes and waited for the moment to turn back and hit Slade. For now he just wanted to protect Starfire. As he was getting hit he saw Starfire's face. He saw she had dried tears on her cheeks and that Slade had left a mark on her throat. She also had bruises and scratches that she had gotten when Slade threw her around the room. Seeing her like that only made him madder. Maybe Slade had created him but he had no right to hurt what he cherished the most. Red X's mind brought flashbacks of how Starfire had been nice to him and she even consider him to be part of the team. Red X had to act and fast before Slade hurt him so much that he would not be able to defend anyone, not even himself. With this in mind, Red X moved his arm and grabbed one of Slade's feet and made him fall. Red X turned and faced Slade who was grinning while he was standing up.

-"Did you get tired of being my punching bag?"-Slade asked

-"You have no idea what you have done. I had it! I hope you are prepared to see how powerful you made me!"-Red X said in such manner that made him look like a murderer psychopath

-"What?"-Slade said while his face showed a little bit of fear, actually a lot of fear

For the first time he was afraid of someone, and ironically, he had created this someone.

-"I don't think Robin would had mind if I killed you…even if he knew you were his father"-Red X said

-"You're truly evil…I created a good apprentice"-Slade said

Red X had had it with Slade. Before he did anything else, he turned back and gave a last look at Starfire. He felt how his anger rose and his evil side –the one that Robin tries to hide- had taken over him. He would do anything for Starfire; even kill if necessary. Red X smiled and threw several "X" to Slade to tight him up (you know, from his hands). He stared kicking and punching Slade so fast and strong that Slade had no chance to react. Red X did not stop until he heard some bones be broken and destroyed a great part of Slade's uniform. Besides kicking and punching, Red X used Slade's staff and broke Slade's legs; Slade fell on the floor with a cry of pain and tried to hold himself up to see Red X. Finally, Red X stopped for a second just to see Slade on his knees, breathing heavily and with a face of fear. Red X enjoyed seeing Slade in this predicament. There was no way out and no turning back; this fight had to end now.

-"You taught me well. Thanks"-Red X said

Red X jumped and threw a flying kick to Slade. The kick was not meant to make a bruise or throw him away from him, it was meant to hit Slade on the neck and broke it, and it did. Slade was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE: **Almost done guys! Be _patient_…four more chapters to go…


	12. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…dream!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12**

Confessions

Red X had left taking Starfire with him to another abandoned warehouse that was close to where Slade's lair was. Red X had been thinking what to do now. The Titans were dead, Slade was dead, and he had nowhere to go or anything to offer to Starfire. Starfire had been severely hurt during the last two fights and had been sleeping for a while now, and the sedatives were still pretty much in effect. Red X looked for the cleanest and safest place to take Starfire. Once he found it, he placed Starfire on the floor. He took off his cape and put it under her head as a pillow. After all the battles that had taken place in the last 24 hours he was now feeling hungry and he imagined that Starfire would be hungry too when she woke up. He knew that Starfire was still very tired and that she would not wake up anytime soon and decided to go downtown and bring food for both of them to eat. Red X made sure that Starfire could not be found and or hurt and flew downtown. To disguise himself he used Robin's uniform while shopping in the city. A couple of fans approached him and asked for autograph and he reluctantly accepted. His thoughts were on Starfire being alone and hurt. Before going back to the warehouse he stopped at a drugstore and bought a first aid kit to cure Starfire's bruises and scratches. He finally had everything that he needed and flew back to the warehouse at the other side of the city. He arrived at the warehouse and went inside it. Starfire was still asleep and he used this opportunity to change his uniform back to his Red X costume, the only thing he left on was Robin's type of mask. After he finished changing clothes he heard Starfire speaking. He ran towards her and found out that she was still asleep. She was mumbling something.

-"She's probably having a bad dream"-Red X said

-"Robin…Robin, where are you"-Starfire said still asleep

Red X felt jealous at the fact that Starfire was dreaming about Robin. Anyway, he held her hand and massaged it while he made sure that Starfire did not have a fever with his other hand. After he did this Starfire calmed down, Red X sighed and closed his eyes feeling a little bit better.

-"She will not forget him that easily"-Red X said

Red X let Starfire's hand go and moved back a little. It was not long when she finally woke up and rubbed her head. Red X smiled when he saw her opened her green eyes; those eyes he loves so much. She began looking around, adjusting her eyes to the low light at the room and tried to remember what had happened. Her brain had many scattered memories of the past events and they all seemed confusing to her. She remembered seeing Red X again, but this time Red X was not Robin. There was somebody else that looked like Robin but he was not Robin exactly.

-"A clone"-Starfire whispered

She then remembered attacking Red X, and after that there was nothing to remember until she woke up in a strange place where Slade was.

-"He tried to kill me"-Starfire said

-"But I stopped him from doing so"-Red X said

-"Who's there? Robin?"-Starfire asked

Red X walked towards her and smiled.

-"No, Star. It's me, Red X"-Red X answered

-"What is going on? Where are we? What am I doing here?"-Starfire asked without breathing and all at once

-"I am glad you are ok"-Red X said smiling at the way Starfire asked the questions

-"Why have you brought me here?"-Starfire asked

-"Calm down, Star. You are safe here with me and I will not hurt you. Don't be scared"-Red X said

Starfire did not say anything back. Red X walked and sat next to her. They were both on the floor.

-"Star, are you hungry? I brought you some food"-Red X said

Starfire doubted if Red X's offer was safe to accept.

-'He seems to be honest'-Starfire thought

-"I am being honest, if that's what you're thinking"-Red X said

Red X stood up and brought the bags with the food and started taking the food out of them. He had brought hamburgers, fries and drinks. Once he finished separating the meal he looked at Starfire who looked hungry but her fear was greater and was still stopping her from trying the food.

-"I haven't poisoned the food. I'm not trying to kill you"-Red X said

-"How can I trust you?"-Starfire asked

-"Just trust me"-Red X said

Red X grabbed a couple of fries from Starfire's food and ate them. He also took a small piece of her burger and ate it too and then sipped a little of her drink. Then he started to choke and groan while he fell on the floor holding his stomach.

-"What is wrong? You said you did not poisoned the food!"-Starfire said while holding him and trying to check what was wrong with him

Red X opened his eyes and grinned.

-"I was kidding…Hahaha"-Red X said

Starfire arched her eyebrows and gave him a killing look.

-"That was not funny at all"-Starfire said

-"Yeah, it was! You should've seen your face!"-Red X said

-"Humph!"-Starfire protested

-"Come on, I'm sorry. The food is good. You've been asleep for a lot of time. Don't you think that if I wanted to do something to you I would've done it already?"-Red X asked

-"I suppose"-Starfire answered

Starfire decided that what he said made sense. Besides, she was really hungry. She started eating and Red X did the same.

-"Want mustard with that?"-Red X asked

Starfire's eyes glowed when she heard this and saw Red X' hand holding a bottle of mustard. She took it and poured almost half a bottle on her burger. Red X smiled. They did not talk much during "lunch", just exchanged glances and smiles. Starfire was not sure whether to trust him or not, but somehow he did not look that he wanted to hurt her at all. She wanted to know what had happened when she blacked out.

-'I suppose I have to wait a while to inquire him about the past events'-Starfire thought

-"Did you like the food?"-Red X asked

-"Yes. I appreciate your hospitality in such hostile time"-Starfire answered

-"I also brought bandages to cure you. Now that you know I wont hurt you, would you trust me to help you clean your scratches and bruises?"-Red X asked

Starfire took a look at herself. She did have many bruises and scratches with dried blood on them. She did need the curing.

-"Any help that you might wish to provide is quite welcomed"-Starfire answered

-"Ok. Let me go get the aid kit"-Red X said

Red X stood up and brought the bag with the alcohol, bandages, peroxide, cotton and some other first aid things. He carefully started to clean Starfire's dried blood with the cotton and alcohol. Starfire flinched a little but did not move. She knew that this pain was part of the "curative ritual" as she called it, and that it would be over soon. After a while Red X finished curing Starfire and began to feel nervous of what he knew that was coming: the truth.

-"I am most thankful of your help"-Starfire said

-"Welcome"-Red X said

-"I must say that I am rather confused of what have happened. Would you be able to inform me about the past situations and why and how we ended up in this place?"-Starfire asked

-'Here goes nothing'-Red X thought

-"Well, Star, it's…complicated. Slade tried to kill you while I was away but I came back to rescue you and fought against him and now he is dead. We had to runaway from his lair and I brought you here. I know it's not the best place in the world but at least we are safe here"-Red X answered

-"I see. Yet I do not understand why I was at Slade's secret home. There are so many things that I still do not understand"-Starfire said

-"Star, I am sorry you had to go through all these painful situations. I hope you can forgive me. I want nothing more than your happiness…and your love"-Red X said

Red X moved his face close to Starfire's face. Starfire felt she had been in that situation before, someplace. She could not remember exactly where. Finally, she backed off Red X's face.

-"I am sorry, Red X. But my heart belongs to someone else…and you know who that is"-Starfire said

Red X did not like Starfire's answer. He looked away from her and she feared he could hurt her anytime now.

-"Star, I look like him. Maybe you can love me…and besides, someone that is dead cannot love you back…and he actually never did…"-Red X said

-"What do you mean? Why do you say that Robin is…"-Starfire said

-"Because he is, Star. That's the truth"-Red X said

-"Why is everyone saying such thing? Slade also said that my friends were gone and that the person that had killed them was…"-Starfire started to say and paused

Starfire remembered that Slade had said that _his_ apprentice had killed the rest of the Titans. She grew angry and fearful as she realized that Slade's apprentice was in front of her.

-"I demand to see my friends! Where are they?"-Starfire said

-"I am sorry, Star. Your friends are gone. But I am here"-Red X said

-"What happened to my friends?"-Starfire asked

-"They had and _accident_ back at the Tower. The Tower collapsed and they were inside. I managed to get you out. Aren't you grateful?"-Red X said

Starfire started to cry but managed to stand up and back away from Red X who did not know what do now that she had found out the truth.

-"Liar! My friends are not gone! You have better not hurt them or…"-Starfire said

-"Starfire, I am really sorry, but they didn't leave me a choice. They were between us…_he_ was between us"-Red X said

-"I was foolish to believe you were not evil at all. You are evil and have taken what I treasured the most!"-Starfire said

Red X stood up and walked towards Starfire. Starfire looked at his face, expecting to see anger or hate but she was surprised when she saw another expression on his face: sadness.

-"Starfire, I just wanted for you to be happy. They…Robin could not give you what I can. I would do anything for you…like I killed Slade. I would never hurt you"-Red X said

-"You say that you shall never hurt me and yet you destroyed my friends and brought me to this place without my consent"-Starfire said

Starfire could not hold it anymore. She began to sob and cry loudly. Red X could not bear to see _his_ Starfire cry and all because of his fault. He hugged her and she tried to push him away but she finally gave in.

-"How could you? We meant no harm. We never hurt you in any manner"-Starfire said between sobs

-"I…I don't know. If I could take it back so you wouldn't suffer I would, Star. I swear I would"-Red X said

-"Maybe there is still hope…how did you…how did they…how did it happen?"-Starfire asked

-"I…"-Red X answered

Red X did not want to tell Starfire the truth. He knew that after what he had done to the Tower, there was no chance that any of them could have made it out. He saw when the Tower collapsed and there was nothing left, absolutely nothing left. However, he could not lie to her anymore.

-"The Tower…I put bombs around the Tower…it's all gone"-Red X said

-"_Gone_? There is _no_ hope?"-Starfire asked

-"No Star, it's just you and me"-Red X said

-"NO! Why did you save me? To live without my only friends, and my only love?"-Starfire yelled

-"Star, you don't need them…I am here…I can be your friend and your love"-Red X said

-"You should have left me there to die with them!"-Starfire said

Red X could not understand why Starfire was so attached to the Titans. She was not from this world, they were all so different to her. Raven always made fun of her for not knowing Earth's customs; Cyborg got upset everytime they used the T-Car since Starfire liked to press all the buttons; BB even made a practical joke, by mistake maybe, but he did. And Robin…Robin made her suffer when he ignored her when he has looking for Slade. He had attacked her when he was Slade's apprentice. Why? Why was she so attached to them? Red X felt anger rose inside him.

-"What? You would've preferred to die?"-Red X asked

-"Yes! At least I would be with my friends now!"-Starfire answered

-"But I am you friend! I even killed Slade so he wouldn't hurt you! "-Red X said

-"No, you are not!"-Starfire said

Starfire was angry now. She tried to hurt Red X but she could not. Red X was faster than her. However, Red X was only evading her; he did not want to hurt her.

-"Star, stop it! I don't want to hurt you"-Red X said

-"You cannot hurt me more than what you already have!"-Starfire said

Red X stopped cold. Why did she have said that he had hurt her? When did he _hurt_ her? Did he not try to protect her at all times and at all costs? What did he do wrong? Red X could not bear to see Starfire hurt. She was crying for her long lost friends. _He_ had hurt her. He had taken away what she loved the most…her friends…and Robin.

-"You will pay for the damage you have done!"-Starfire said

Red X evaded Starfire's attack again. He did not know what to do but he knew what to _not_ do, and this was to hurt her more than he already had. He took out his gun and shot her again. Starfire fell and he caught her, she was sedated for the third time. He needed time to think what to do about her, about him and the dead Titans. It was obvious that Starfire would not join him that easily, maybe she just would not join him at all. She would not stop until he paid for what he had done to her. He knew Starfire would make sure he did not run away before she avenged her friends. The situation seemed to have changed…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE:** Liked it? Please review…almost done!


	13. Challenge

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans…I thought I did…just kidding!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13**

Challenge

-"She ain't here!"-Cyborg said

-"We need to find her!"-Robin said

-"We do. But calm down, dude!"-BB said

-"She may not be here, but there is _someone_ else here"-Raven said

The Titans ran to where Raven was and saw the dead, bleeding body that was on the floor; it was Slade's body.

-"Is that…_Slade_?"-BB asked

-"No way!"-Cyborg said

-"Who do you think did this?"-Raven asked

-"Red X…but why?"-Robin asked

-"Who knows? I've finally tracked Starfire's communicator. We better get going 'fore he does the same thing to Star"-Cyborg said

-"Let's go!"-Robin said

Starfire's trace led them to an abandoned warehouse not far from where Slade's lair was. The Titans were outside it and were thinking how to get inside without being noticed.

-"Dude, I don't think he is expecting us"-BB said

-"I hate to admit this but I agree with Beast Boy, Red X thinks we are dead"-Raven said

BB winked at Raven and poked her with his elbow. Raven rolled her eyes and then gave a mad glare at BB who moved and hid behind Cyborg.

-"We need to get inside fast. Every second that passes is another second we allow Red X to hurt her"-Robin said

-"He is right. We should go inside and…"-Raven said paused

The Titans heard an explosion not far from they were and turned to see what was going on. They saw two figures flying. The one at the front was flying in a _bizarre_ way. The person gained altitude and then seemed to fall on the ground but got up again. The person behind was flying normally, if a flying person could be called normal.

-"Dude! Isn't that Starfire?"-BB asked

-"Starfire?!"-Robin asked

-"Why is she flying like that? She drunk?"-Cyborg asked

Robin turned and glared at Cyborg who ran behind Raven and hid himself from Robin.

-"If that is Starfire, then the person chasing her must be Red X"-Raven said

-"Yo, Star!"-Cyborg yelled

Starfire heard somebody calling her but she thought she was hearing things. A while after Red X had sedated her again she woke up. It was late night already and Red X was asleep. She tried not to move suddenly to not wake him up but he had caught up with her when she was halfway down the hallway that led to the exit. She was feeling dizzy and was reacting slowly; the sedative was making it really hard for her to fight back. Even though Red X was not attacking her she felt the necessity to fly away from him and go back to the Tower and see what was left of it. Starfire tried to escape Red X by flying and she was surprised when she saw him fly too.

-"He can fly?"-Starfire asked

Starfire had been flying around the warehouse until she arrived at the top of it and while trying to escape, she crashed into a window and almost fell on the ground. She managed to fly before she hit the ground and threw a starbolt at Red X. She could not even aim at him. The only thing she wanted to do was to get away from him.

-"Starfire! You are ok!"-BB yelled

-"That sounded like Beast Boy! Oh! My desire to see my friends alive must be affecting me"-Starfire said

-"Star, you can't run away in this condition! Wait!"-Red X said

-"Starfire! Red X get away from her!"-Robin said

-"Robin…?"-Starfire said

Starfire looked around to find the place where the voice had come and then saw them. The Titans were there, in front of her, safe and sound. BB, Raven, Cyborg and Robin, all of them were alive…Robin was alive. She could not believe it.

-"Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Are you really here?"-Starfire asked

-"No, Star. They _are_ here, unfortunately!"-Red X said

Starfire ignored Red X's comment and flew and walked as she could to reach her friends. The Titans also ran towards her and Robin was the first one to reach up to her. She fell on his arms and he made sure she did not fall. Robin was so glad she was ok. She had so many things to say to her. Starfire's legs weakened and almost fell, but Robin helped her get to the ground safely. Robin took a look at Starfire and saw all the bruises she had. He laid her partly on the floor and partly on his body. Starfire looked at Robin and started to cry.

-"Robin! I thought I had lost you forever"-Starfire said

-"I also was afraid of what had happened to you, Star"-Robin said

Starfire lifted her hand and touched Robin's face. She had always wanted to do this, but was too ashamed and afraid to do it before. Now nothing mattered, she was not going to let her shame hold her back. Robin also lifted his hand and touched Starfire's face. He dried some of her tears and caressed her hair. He was examining her and saw something that made him feel angry as hell. Starfire had marked bruises on her throat.

-'What the…? Are those bruises? Choking bruises? He did this! Red X did this! Oh, my Gosh, Star. What did you have to go thru? I'll kill him! Nobody touches you! Nobody hurts my Star and lives to _show off_ about it!'-Robin thought

-"Robin, what worries you? I may look badly hurt but I am fine"-Starfire said

-"No, you are not! I am so sorry, Star!"-Robin said

-"Do not feel guilt, Robin. Please tell me, is it true that our home was destroyed?"-Starfire asked

-"Yes, Star. There's nothing left of it"-Robin said

Starfire felt even sadder when she heard Robin's answer. The other Titans surrounded them and were happy to see her alive.

-"Friends! You are alive! I thought I would never see you again!"-Starfire said

-"Ya almost didn't. If it wasn't for Raven's powers we would all be dead now"-Cyborg said

-"Told you Robin would calm down once we found her!"-BB said

-"Beast Boy…?"-Raven asked

-"Yes, Rae?"-BB asked

-"Shut up"-Raven answered

-"How did Raven get you out of the predicament?"-Starfire asked

-"She used her magic to open a portal and we used it to get out just in time"-Robin answered

-"Yeah! Bad thing is that we had to see Raven's creepy dimensions"-Cyborg said

-"I could have let you back at the Tower, you know?"-Raven said

-"Just kidding, Rae!"-Cyborg said

Red X had been watching the scene and he was disgusted. He hated the fact that the Titans were back, especially Robin. He hated the fact that Robin was holding Starfire and that Starfire did not mind at all. He hated Robin, period.

-"You were lucky last time but you would not be that lucky now!"-Red X said

Robin held Starfire even harder when he heard Red X and saw him getting near them.

-"I am tired of you! You hurt her…I will _kill_ you for what you did!"-Robin said

-"No, Robin! Wait, he did not…"-Starfire said

-"Calm down, Star. I'll protect you at all costs. Don't force yourself, you are very tired"-Robin said

-"But Robin, you do not understand, Red X did not…"-Starfire started to say but Robin stopped her when he kissed her cheek, really close to her mouth but not close enough.

-"Starfire, I would not loose you again"-Robin said

Starfire could not react after what Robin had done. He had never EVER kissed her. Even though it had been on the cheek she felt so happy that he have had the courage to make it happen. Red X had lied to her, Robin did love her and he had just demonstrated it to her. Robin placed Starfire on the floor and smiled at her before he turned back and glanced at Red X.

-"Titans…GO!"-Robin said

The Titans began attacking Red X but they could barely touch him. Cyborg used his cannon but Red X reflected it and the laser went back to Cyborg who pushed BB when he flew back. Raven used her magic and stopped them from hitting the ground and then flew to Red X. She lifted some rocks and threw them at Red X who easily dodged them and after getting his newly acquired retractable staff he pushed Raven and the rocks away. It was Robin's turn and also used his staff to attack Red X. Red X threw an "X" to Robin but he evaded it. Unfortunately, the "X" curved and hit Starfire who was still on the ground and completely defenseless. Both Robin and Red X look at her and then both of them looked each other.

-"See what you did?"-Red X said

-"What I did? You were the one who threw that thing!"-Robin said

-"Maybe, but you created it, Remember?"-Red X said

Robin frowned. Maybe it was his fault. If his obsession had not made him so desperate to find whom Slade was he would not have created Red X and Slade would not had cloned him using his version of Red X to attack them. It was his fault, somehow. He washed this thought away and concentrated on the fight. The only way to make it up for what he had done was to eliminate Red X, even if it was not his style. He had hurt what he loved the most and now he had to deal with the consequences. Robin looked at the Titans who were standing up already. Even though they could not fly (except Raven) they surrounded Red X and prepared themselves to attack him. Red X frowned and gave them a pitiful look.

-"I don't have time to waste with you…I am ending this now"-Red X said

Red X hit all the Titans (except Starfire) and when they hit the ground he attacked them with his powers. He quickly flew towards Raven and punched her a few times with such force she groaned. He grabbed her by her cape (which caused her to choke a little) and send her away to crash on one of the outside walls of the warehouse (A/N: yes, I know Raven and walls, well, they just go together). After seeing this BB got very upset and transformed into a pterodactyl. He flew around Red X, trying to make him dizzy but BB got dizzy instead. Red X threw an "X" at him and prevent him from using his wings to fly. BB transformed into a human and started to fall.

-"Can't fly? Let me help you with that"-Red X said

BB could only close his eyes when Red X kicked him right before he hit the ground and still tied up rolled over until he stopped at the entrance of the other warehouse at the other side of the one he had been. Cyborg used his cannon and shot at Red X several times, one of those shots actually hurt Red X and he went down.

-"Boo-yah!"-Cyborg yelled

-"Boo-yah back!"-Red X said

-"What?"-Cyborg asked

Red X grabbed rocks and threw them at Cyborg who could not react in time and pushed him away from the battle. Red X turned to see Robin who was in front of Starfire.

-"Just who I want to get rid of the most"-Red X said

-"That makes two of us"-Robin said

-"We _are_ alike"-Red X said

-"We are not!"-Robin said

-"Whatever!"-Red X said

Robin took a look at Red X. They did look alike. They even had the same mask on and they once were Slade's apprentices too. Also, they both loved Starfire with all their heart, mind, body and soul. Robin threw birdarangs at Red X who used his staff to crush them. Robin jumped as high as he could and threw a rope to tie Red X up and try to bring him down. Red X did not budge in and began to fly. Robin who was still holding the rope quickly felt his feet leaving the safe ground. He was not scared of flying, he had been raised and trained on high altitudes, but this time it was different. This time he was not performing or training, he was battling his worst enemy: himself. Red X broke the rope and Robin began falling. Once he hit the floor he groaned and tried to stand up; he could not. Robin punched the ground with his fist in frustration and Red X enjoyed the scene. He thought that was it for him, and maybe it was, and just to make sure, he threw a big amount of his powers to the fallen Robin. He smiled at the thought of seeing Robin cry in pain and then die; but he did not expect Starfire to jump in and protect Robin. And he did not expect Robin to protect her. Red X tried to stop his bolt but it was too late. After the smoke and dirt had cleared he saw Starfire on top of Robin on the ground. His anger grew.

-'Why does she keep protecting him? Anyway, he will not take her away from me'-Red X thought

For Red X's surprise the Titans were not defeated yet.

-"Azarath! Metrion Zinthos!"-Our favorite psychic said

Raven's power hit Red X but he did not seem to be badly hurt about it.

-"What? Don't you ever give up?"-Red X asked

-"No, we don't!"-Raven answered

Raven and Red X were fighting. Cyborg got up and started using his cannon against Red X. BB turned into a rhino and attacked Red X who was already on the floor; Raven had brought him down. Robin carried Starfire away from battle. She was more tired than anybody else because she had been fighting Red X long before they did and Slade for that manner too. He touched her cheek and smiled at her.

-"Stay here, Star. I wont let him hurt you. I promise"-Robin said

-"Robin, I do not wish to be useless for the team. I will help you and perhaps all together we might be able to…"-Starfire said

-"No, Star. I am not letting you fight like this and don't you ever risk your life again for me. That's an order"-Robin said

-"How can I stop myself from risking my life for you if you _cannot_ stop yourself from risking your life for _me_?"-Starfire said

Robin smiled and hugged Starfire almost with the exact same strength she always hugged him.

-'I love you SO much'-Robin thought

-"Wait here Star. I'll be back for you"-Robin said

He knew that the last part was not completely true. He knew that Red X was very strong and that he probably had not even used his full force. Robin also knew that none of the Titans would give up and that they would continue fighting until the end. Red X had seen Robin take Starfire away and saw him touching her. That was the last thing he would deal with. No more mister nice guy.

-"That's it! I had enough!"-Red X said

Red X managed to get loose from Raven's power and went straight to her and kicked her.

-"Let me see the fear in your eyes"-Red X said

Red X shredded Raven's cloak and saw exactly what he wanted: Raven's face washed in fear. He finally hit her and threw her to a wall (poor Raven, she always gets the walls). Then he flew to where Cyborg was. Cyborg tried using his cannon against Red X but he ripped his arm out.

"You have built a great weapon…too bad it will be used against; Cyborg was down. Red X threw the arm next to Cyborg who did not move at all. Red X then attacked BB. He did not have to do a great maneuver like with the others to defeat BB. He rose for his pocket and got a little device out. It was the shape-shifting blocker. This one was more powerful than the one both BB and him had created. This one not only stopped BB from shape-shifting but it paralyzed him too. Then he saw Robin. He hated him. He was the reason Starfire would not love him. He had to die.

-"So, Robin. It's down to us two"-Red X said

-"I am gonna get you for this!"-Robin said

-"Are you?…get this!"-Red X said

Red X used his powers and flying ability to punch Robin. Robin was very tired now and could barely manage to protect himself but soon his guard was down and he became Red X's training bag. He was almost on the floor when Red X decided to finish him off for good. He aimed at him and again threw several of his "X". He hit his target…along with Starfire, again.

-"Star, no!"-Red X said

Both Robin and Starfire were on the ground. They were close but not close enough. Robin crawled to her, trying to reach her hand.

-"Star, why? I told you to stay there!"-Robin said

-"I could not, Robin. I could not let him take away what I love the most"-Starfire said

-"I can't reach you Star"-Robin said

-"Is this the end, Robin?"-Starfire asked

"No, Starfire, I will not let him take you away from me, you will stay here were you belong"-Robin answered

These were the last words Starfire heard. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before fainting.

-'Oh!, my God! Is she dead? Did she just stopped breathing?'-Robin thought

For the first time ever, Robin had tears in his eyes. He closed them to hold the tears back and decided it was not going to end like this. They had to fight back. Red X could not win this fight. He may have been strong enough to defeat Slade, but that did not mean they could not defeat him. Robin looked at Starfire. She was in very bad conditions, and he was still alive because of her. If any of the attacks that Red X had used had reached him, he would have been dead by now. He knew Starfire was stronger than him but now it was his turn t be strong for her.

-"Titans, I know you are tired. But we can't let him win. We can't let him take away what we have and what we are"-Robin said

-"Yeah, we're _the_ Titans aren't we?"-BB said

-"Let's bring'm down!"-Cyborg said

-"This isn't over yet"-Raven said

-"We're just getting started…Titans GO!"-Robin said

Robin slowly got up and so did the other Titans. Cyborg got up and put his arm back to where it belonged. Raven also got up and used her magic to destroy BB's device. They all looked at each other. Maybe they would not be able to defeat Red X. However, they would die trying. Raven flew towards Red X and wrapped him with her powers. She also helped Robin reach Red X. BB changed into a pterodactyl and flew Cyborg toward Red X. They all started attacking him. Raven wrapped him tighter and tighter. Cyborg jumped on his back and aimed the cannon straight to his back. BB was poking him from above and Robin was trying to punch him anywhere he could. Red X moved a lot and Raven was trying to keep all of them from falling. She was getting tired, they all were.

-"You may had stopped me from moving. But you can't defeat me. None of you can!"-Red X said

-"That is NOT true!"-A familiar voice said from the ground

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: Want to know what's next? Change chapter…now!


	14. Hope

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans...never happening!

**NOTE:** Hey SushiChica...are the muffins good?? :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 14**

Hope

They all turned to see who had spoken and saw Starfire looking at them. She was awake but still on the ground, she tried to get up but she could not.

-"I am too weak to stand up"-Starfire said

-"Star, get out of here"-Robin said

-"You can't do anything Star, you'll just get more hurt"-Red X said

Red X and Robin were right. Starfire had fought and gotten hurt and sedated many times in so little time, yet she was not going to give up on them. She decided to save any strength she may have used on standing up and use it to defeat Red X from where she was. She slowly turned herself face up and saw her friends trying to stop Red X. Even though they were very tired and had tried everything with no good results, they kept fighting. They would not allow him to take her away, and they would certainly not allow him to separate the team.

-"Starfire, I am ordering you to leave this instant"-Robin said

-"What? You don't give orders to her! Who do you think you are?"-Red X asked

-"He is my friend and means no harm. And you are not allowed to speak to him in such hideous manner!"-Starfire said

Robin smiled when he heard Starfire say this.

-'She does care'-Robin thought

Red X saw Starfire. She was been serious, way serious for his taste. He then turned and looked at Robin who was still smiling at the thought of Starfire defending him. Robin looked at Red X and with a cheerful smile and low and calm voice told Red X a phrase that Cyborg used in occasions like this.

-"Boo-yah!"-Robin said

Red X growled and glared at Robin. He had been hurt with Starfire's comment. He then turned to see Starfire still on the floor. Starfire looked back with absolutely NO fear on her face.

"You have injured my friends and have tried to take Robin's place..._NO ONE can ever take his place_"-Starfire said while her eyes and fists started to glow brightly getting ready to attack.

-"Starfire, you know I won't attack you"-Red X said

-"But I will!"-Starfire said

-"Starfire, why do you care so much for them?"-Red X asked

-"Because they are my friends. And I love Robin"-Starfire said

Starfire's confession distracted the Titans. All of them had wide opened eyes and mouth and were trying to process Starfire's words. Starfire loves Robin. They definitely did not see that one coming, they knew there was something between them but they never thought that Starfire would just go out and say it, just like she did now. Red X also did not think she would tell Robin her deep feelings, and certainly not in front of everyone. He was mad now but mostly he was deeply heartbroken. Red X reacted and used this opportunity to set himself free from the Titans by using his energy to blow them away and they all ended up on the ground again.

-"Ouch!"-BB said

-"Yeah, man...OUCH!"-Cyborg said

-"That is going to leave a mark"-Raven said

Red X's last attack had been stronger than all the other he had used against them. The Titans hit the ground very hard and could barely turn to see what Starfire was about to do to Red X. Starfire was mad, Red X had tried to take Robin's place, then he had allowed the HIVE to beat Robin up and tried kill him; then he had taken her away from them and destroyed their beloved Tower and now he was hurting her friends, with no other intention of annihilate them once and for all. Starfire glowed as the Titans had never seen her before. The energy she was letting loose could be felt, even if they were far away from where she was. Starfire lifted her arms and put them together on top of her, aiming at Red X current position. She slowly started making a huge starbolt to hit Red X. Red X did not move, he just stayed there looking Starfire's anger grow and knew that her powers were increasing significantly and that if she attacked him this could easily be the end for him.

-"Are you really going to use _that thing_ against me, Star?"-Red X asked

Starfire did not answer right away. She looked at Red X and then remembered that her friends were around her. They had ended up on the ground and hurt because they were trying to help her and save her. Of course she was going to attack Red X. With this thought on her mind her starbolt grew stronger and brighter. However, she also remembered that Red X had killed Slade, for her. She also remembered that he had protected her and taken care of her when she needed the most. How could she just attack him? She knew he was not exactly evil. Red X and her were very similar. Regardless of Red X being a human, he was still somehow "strange" to this world. He was brought to this world with no past, no friends and no other purpose than to destroy the Titans. It was not his fault Slade had created him to serve him and apparently he had no other choice but he made one up. He helped the Titans be better both in their fighting and in their lives. Red X was not a bad person, he just did not want to be alone. He wanted friends, a family, someone to look up to and someone to take care off. His actions, both good and bad were not making Starfire's decision any easier.

-'How can I do this? What do I do?'-Starfire thought

-'Do what you must, Star'-Red X told Starfire using his mind

-'Who said that? How did you know what I was...'-Starfire asked

-'Told you Slade had given me some "gifts"'-Red X answered

Starfire was very surprised of Red X's "gifts". He could fight very fast and strongly; he could fly, he could use telepathy, and who knows what else he was capable of doing. Maybe he was a clone but he had all the feelings a normal human could have. He could feel pain, anger, happiness, fear and...love. And that love for her was making her doubt herself now.

-'You have honest feelings for me Red X, and I thank you for them. However, you endangered my friends and for that I cannot forgive you'-Starfire thought

-'I am sorry, Star. I just wanted the best for you'-Red X replied Starfire's thought back

-'I know, my friend'-Starfire said

Starfire cried a little, the Titans did not know what had happened in those moments that none of them had spoken. Raven knew what had happened because she had been able to read both their minds and heard the conversation between them. Raven also felt bad for Red X's fate. Starfire wished Red X had done the bad things he did. She knew he was just following orders from Slade as Robin had done too when he was his apprentice, and she did not give up on him, no one did, but this time it was different. Regardless of what had happened he was true to her. She wished things did not have to be this way but there was nothing anyone of them could do now. The damage had been done and there was no turning back.

-'I'll make this easier for you, Star'-Red X thought

Red X put his arms in the same position Starfire had them, and he also aimed at her. Starfire cried even more as she remembered this situation had happen before.

-'This is NOT Robin!'-Starfire mentally repeated herself

Both Starfire and Red X aimed at each other. Red X's bolt got bigger and Starfire matched it. They were staring at each other, none of them wanted to be the first one to attack.

-"I'm done with you!"-Red X said

Red X knew that if he did not attack first, Starfire would never do it either. He needed to provoke her and attacking was the best and only option he had. Red X yelled as his bolt got gigantic and Starfire did the same. Without thinking, Red X shoot his bolt at her. In the same manner, Starfire shot her starbolt at him. Red X's bolt was fast but it was created to weaken during the path so Starfire's bolt would destroy it and then hit its actual target: Red X. Starfire knew about this but she was not going to stop now. Starfire made his bolt go faster and as planned, the bolt destroyed Red X's attack leaving a blinding light that made everyone close their eyes.

-"If this makes you happy...if _he_ makes you happy, there is nothing I can do, Star"-Red X whispered as he saw his end coming.

The starbolt Starfire had shot was very powerful and even though she had increased its speed it was still kind of slow, at least for Red X. However, he just stayed there, he did not want to move. He looked at the other Titans; Raven, Cyborg, BB and Robin. They were all true friends to Starfire and she deserved to be happy, even if that meant for him to not be there with her like he had before and like he wanted to so bad. He could not take back what he did to them and to her, but he could end the suffering here and now. Starfire's starbolt was getting closer. His eyes had tears, and so did Starfire's eyes. Everything was moving so slow for all of them. Memories of him being with the Titans appeared in his head. He had been so close to succeeding in his plans. He was so close to being happy and it was all gone now. The reason why he had done everything he did was now going to eliminate him. He was going to get attacked by the one he loved the most: Starfire.

Starfire's starbolt was so close to him he had to close his eyes a little. He could have easily escaped that attack but he did not really want to. He smiled, closed his eyes completely and prepared to fully receive the impact. Starfire saw this and it hurt her eve more to attack him. She knew he was not going to fight back, and she knew the reason too. She closed her eyes and did her best to not loose control of the starbolt and its path.

-"I wish for you to be happy, Star"-Red X said

-"Goodbye, Red X"-Starfire said

And then he got hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE:** Please don't hate me!...By the way, one of my dear readers asked me about how did I come up with the idea of a clone (yeah, that's you catqueen13 :D) and you may not believe it but the whole idea came to me while I was listening to Hoobastank's song "The Reason", specially the last verse. If you are able to listen to it, you will understand :D


	15. Still Standing

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own the Titans...I am over it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 15**

Still Standing

Morning had come and the Titans were back to their Tower, or what was left of it. They had been so close to defeat, but their friendship had saved them. Starfire had saved them. They knew that this situation had been a great test to their friendship and they had passed with flying colors. It was time to leave all that behind and concentrate on what they had –or not- in front of them.

-"Well, that's over"-BB said

-"What ya mean's over? Our house was destroyed!"-Cyborg said pointing at the ruined Tower

-"We can build it back. And maybe I can get a room far away from you where I can actually meditate"-Raven said

-"Maybe my room will be clean for a few hours after we finish repairing"-BB said

-"Maybe we can find the remote... and the other twenty spares we have or even build a special place for it!"-Cyborg said thinking of all the other inventions and improvements he would do to the Tower

-"Nah! It'll get lost anyway"-BB said

-"Yeah, it will"-Cyborg said

While the other Titans were arguing about whether or not to make changes to the Tower Starfire opened her eyes and saw Robin. He smiled at her, feeling relieved she was fine and awake. She had passed out after defeating Red X. The Titans saw when the starbolt hit Red X and nothing was left of him. They were expecting for him to come out of nowhere with nothing more than scratches and attack them worse than before but it did not happen. Eventually they all got up and Raven took times to heal them the most she could. Starfire was healed but obviously was also very tired and did not wake up. Robin picked her up and they all came back to their island and he had been staring at her while she slept.

-"Are we victorious?"-Starfire asked while grabbing Robin's hand

-"Yes, Star. And all thanks to you"-Robin answered

Starfire turned to see the Tower and saw nothing. The rumors were true, there was nothing left of the Tower but a bunch of rubble and broken glass.

-"Our home! It has been destroyed!"-Starfire said while Robin was helping her stand up

-"Don't worry, Star. We can fix it...right guys?"-Robin asked

-"Yeah...if you two lovebirds HELP US OUT!"-Cyborg yelled desperately

-"I found the remote! You think it still works?"-BB asked while the remote disintegrated on his hands

-"Stop it!"-Raven answered as she used her powers to destroy the remote

Starfire and Robin laughed at Cyborg's face and at Raven's way of shutting BB up. The other three Titans had already started to move the debris of the Tower and looking for anything that could still be used. They knew that the city would come any minute and rebuild their Tower like when the HIVE nearly destroyed it but they could not help to look for their belongings.

-"Robin, do you think all of us will be the same after what has happened?"-Starfire asked

Robin looked at Starfire and smiled at her face of concern.

-'She looks so beautiful when she is worried..._more_ beautiful"-Robin said

Robin kissed Starfire on the cheek and held her hand. They started walking; hand on hand, to help the other Titans. Starfire was waiting for Robin to answer and he finally did.

-"No, Star. We _will_ be better"-Robin answered

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE:** Well, it's over. I know this chapter was smaller than all the others but the cliffhanger on the last needed to be used...Hope you liked it... See you and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
